Remember Me With Love
by HardyxGirlx89
Summary: A beautiful friendship blooms into a loving realtionship, but then like all good things it comes to an end - Trish decideds to leave WWE and consquently Jeff behind, little did he know she'd be back years later with the suprise of his life.
1. We Should Get Jerseys

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarcs, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon and WWE, I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Thanks for reading!!

**"We should get jerseys cause we make a good team, but yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league."**

_**Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K**_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon on the kind of Monday that made Trish wish she could have stayed in bed with a warm blanket and a good book. Rain fell heavily from a grey and overcast sky in big drops that clung to her coat and stuck in her hair as she made her way from her car toward the arena; Granted the rain was nothing like the freezing cold Canadian snow that she was used to it, but paired with the wind it chilled her.

Pulling open the large back door she went into the arena and was greeted with a sudden wave of warmth that put the smile back on her face. Shrugging off her jacket and draping it over her arm she started down the halls, moving about with ease; She found that the more traveling she did and the more arenas she had been in and out of the easier it was getting for her not to get lost. What made that even more true was that tonight's arena happened to be one of her favorites - there was always something magical about Madison Square Garden.

She was excited for her match for that night, and as she continued down the hall towards catering she was smiling brightly. Working with Amy was always fun, that girl could do amazing things in the ring, and she had a way of making her competition look even more talented. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the cooler at the far end of the room she looked around the nearly empty room which was lined with long tables and folding chairs, there were plenty of empty seats but one in particular caught her eye. Moving across the room quickly she pulled out a folding chair across from Matt, he looked concerned and for a moment that concern faded to a smile as he looked up hopefully.

"Oh..Trish.." The tone in his voice, and now the look on his face, was obvious, he had been hoping for someone else. "I thought maybe you were Amy, she's been feeling sick since this morning. I was hoping she was feeling better."

At this point Trish's' smile disappeared as well. If Amy was sick it was going to be hard working a match with her, not because Amy wouldn't give her all, but because a match was draining on someone that was feeling fine, never mind someone that wasn't.

"I'm sorry to hear she's not feeling good, have you talked to Vince or the creative team? Maybe they could come up with something for tonight."

Matt nodded "They're trying to come up with something, they're tossing around a few ideas, but…" he paused for a moment and looked down at his watch. "they're going to have to put a move on it, there's only about 45 minutes until your match."

Trish thought for a few minutes as she sat with Matt, sipping idly from her water bottle. There had to be something simple that they just weren't thinking of, it seemed as though the answer was right in front of her…and then she realized it was. "What if it was a tag match?…An intergender tag match?"

Matt looked at her with a wide smile, and practically jumped out of his seat at the idea. "Perfect! I'll be able to help Amy and keep an eye on her, but…who are you going to tag with?"

Looking up her eyes met Matt's and he looked to happy for her to even think about raining on his parade. She honestly had no idea who she would ask to be her partner but she just smiled "Don't worry about that. You just go tell Vince and the creative team that we've got in under control, check in on Amy and I'll meet you two out there with my partner. "

Getting up Matt rounded the table and gave her a quick hug before starting off down the hall.

Trish sat at the table for a few moments, resting her head in her hands trying to figure out who she would ask. Getting up she let out a frustrated sigh, slammed the chair back into it's place, and started down the same hall Matt had moments before. Choices ran through her mind as she moved down the cluttered hall, past the equipment boxes and a few superstars that were hanging out going over last minute match details. Also in the hall were a few superstars that she was sure weren't busy and as such she asked them first. Jericho smiled at her over Christian's shoulder while they both declined, noting that her asking so last moment wouldn't give them time to warm up or get into gear, and it was while she was muttering under her breath bitterly, and forcing herself to smile back at Chris that she failed to notice **him**.

He was sitting on a fold out chair with his head leaning back against the wall, his eyes were closed, and his legs were stretched out, while he listened to the loud music that was pouring out of his MP3 player. She would've seen him if she had been paying attention, if she had been focused on what was in front of her instead of on her match, or being angry at Chris for the stupidly charming smile he had given her and the help he couldn't, but she was distracted . Once she did turn her attention back to what was in front of her it was already to late., she fell gracelessly over the outstretched feet, bumping her head on the floor in the process and causing the man to jump out of his chair.

Looking up from where she was in a heap on the floor the first thing she saw was two bright green eyes looking down at her, surrounded by a mass of Technicolor hair. "**Jeff…?"** She looked up at him, feeling a little hazy as she focused on his figure in front of her, but the haziness only lasted a moment or so and once it wore off her cheeks immediately began to turn a fierce shade of pink.

As she began to scramble to sit up Jeff was bending down a little so that he was almost eye level with her, "Trish, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" His voice was soft, and a little shaken with concern as he stretched out a hand to help her up.

Taking his hand she let him help her back to her feet and quickly began dusting herself off, wiping her hands on her jeans before trying to fix her now disheveled blonde hair by pushing strands out of her chocolate brown eyes and tucking them behind her ear.

"I'm okay." She smiled up at the slightly taller man, a touch of blush still showing on her richly tanned skin, she couldn't believe she had tripped over him like that.

"I'm so sorry," He repeated, as he wound the cord of the earbuds around the MP3 player and stuffed it into his pocket. "If there's anything I-.."

She cut him off, "Really, Jeff it's my fault. I should've been paying attention, but I'm just so distracted by the change in my match tonight."

"Oh?"

She frowned a bit, "Matt's going to tag with Amy since she's not feeling well"

To that Jeff nodded "Matt mentioned she's been under the weather."

"Did I hear my name?" Matt appeared suddenly beside the two of them, a slight smile on his face as he leaned an arm over Jeff's shoulder.

Trish smiled back at Matt and as she was looking up at him she caught a glance at the clock that hung in the hall, it was getting late and she really needed to get going. At this point she was hardly going to have time to get changed into her ring gear and have a few minutes to stretch out again, never mind look for a partner. A deep sigh escaped her as she looked away from the clock and back at the two men that stood before her "I should go try to find someone." She forced a smile and pushed a few resilient strands of her honey hair out of her face " I don't have much time left and I've still got to go get changed."

"You have no partner?" The words came out in more of a surprised tone than Jeff wished they would, but he couldn't believe she was still looking for someone so last minute.

"I thought you would've found someone by now," Matt chimed in, now turning to take a look at the clock for himself. "You're never going to have time…I'll find someone for you.." He offered, "You go get changed, and head down to the ring, don't worry about it."

She began to shake her head, that was simply to much to ask of him. She was sure he was busy getting himself ready the match and she didn't want to distract him with her problems, but the older Hardy brother persisted.

"I insist.." Matt continued, his eyes and his genuine smile were suddenly very convincing and the thought of not having to worry about finding a partner was calming.

"You're sure?"

"If I couldn't do it I wouldn't offer."

"No Snitsky?"

"No Snitsky."

"Thanks a million Matt, I'll see you out there" the petite blonde said as she wrapped her arms around him "and good luck tonight Jeff," she added quickly before darting off down the hall.

"You too…" Jeff called after her.

The boys watched Trish leave and then it occurred to Jeff that he had to get going too, his match was next and he could already see the stagehand by the curtain looking desperately at him and tapping her watch. Matt moved his arm from around his brother and patted Jeff on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Jeff nodded as he started away from Matt and took his spot behind the curtain, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a few seconds to release a little energy before his music hit and he disappeared through the curtain and into the sea of screaming fans.

Matt started down the hall and began looking around right away but all of the people he encountered were busy prepping for that nights match, celebrating their latest victory, or licking their wounds. He saw now why it was more of a difficult task than he had thought, he'd already gotten a no from Edge, and Carlito, and was now on his way to ask Cena - who was on his down the hall with bags over his shoulders.

"Hey, John - you have a second?

"Sure Man." John dropped his bags and took a sip out of his water bottle. "What's up?"

"Amy is sick, so her match tonight is going to be an intergender tag match, against Trish. I'm going to tag with Amy, but Trish doesn't have a partner."

John looked down and shook his head, "Damn, I would've loved to but I've got a flight to catch, I'm shooting a Wrestlemania commercial tomorrow and…" he looked down at his watch. "I'm already kind of running a little late."

Matt sighed "It's cool. I understand, have a safe trip."

"Thanks." John smiled back at him and picked up his bags before heading down the hall and out the back door, once he had vanished Matt turned and continued up the hall grumbling a little.

With only a few minutes left to their match Matt ran back to check on Amy, she was ready to go and seemed to be feeling a little better as they walked together towards the curtain, passing Shelton Benjamin and Chris Masters as they returned from their match. Matt was hoping to catch Trish but as she came out of the Divas locker room and started towards gorilla Matt's music hit and Amy began pulling him through the curtain and down to the ring. He had failed Trish, and as he heard her music begin and saw her coming down the ramp - beautiful, bubbly, and unaware that she had no partner - he felt horrible.

The majority of the locker room was watching from the backstage area waiting to see who Matt had managed to be scraped as Trish's' partner, but they weren't the only curious ones. Trish stood on the apron and looked up at the ramp waiting for someone's music to begin, but there seemed to be an eternity of awkward silence that followed. It was just like the WWE to try and make her mystery partner seem more exciting by making the crowd wait for his entrance - but it didn't come, and then it became painfully obvious to everyone what was going on. Trish turned around and looked at Matt who was frowning, her heart sank.

The Ref looked impatiently at Matt and Amy and then his eyes turned to Trish, who said the only thing she could think of.

"Just ring the bell, we'll go with it."

As the bell rang and as Amy and Trish stepped in the ring someone who had been watching backstage decided that he had to do something to help. Running through the backstage area he passed superstars and stagehands as he made his way towards the curtain. Bursting out of the curtain and down the ramp, causing the fans to explode with excitement, he ran up the steal steps and took his place on the apron. The sudden pop from the fans had been encouraging to Trish, who at this point was unaware of the man that was now standing in her corner, and took the cheers to heart.

At this point in the match Amy had taken the momentum and the Irish whip she just delivered sent Trish flying into her corner, knocking her off her feet, and leaving her sitting in the ring with her back against the bottom and middle ropes. She was looking a crestfallen as she sat there contemplating her next move, and that's when she felt a semi-callused hand reach out and settle softly on her shoulder. The Ref signaled a tag and Trish looked up in shock only to be met with familiar green eyes and bright blue hair.

"**Jeff..?"**

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He said, flashing a smile and stepping into the ring while Trish got up and both she and Amy stepped out.

Matt joined his brother in the ring and the two went back and forth for a few more minutes, the crowd was really getting behind Jeff and it wasn't long before he hit the Hardyac Arrest. As Matt was getting up from that Jeff ran back to his side of the ring and tagged in Trish, who then hit the chick kick and pinned Matt for the win.

Amy and Matt ducked out of the ring and started towards the back while Trish and Jeff had their hands raised in the ring, During the entire time they were in the ring celebrating their victory Trish couldn't stop looking over at Jeff, wondering why he had done what he did, his match earlier that night had surely drained him.

When the ref dropped their hands Trish moved towards Jeff with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks." She said, feeling his arms wrap around her, his warmth surrounding her.

A few seconds passed and she let go, but he held to her looking down with the kind of genuine smile that made his eyes light up and her heart melt a little "Anytime." He whispered before backing away and starting up the ramp a few steps ahead of her.

Trish hurried up the ramp and caught up to Jeff, grabbing him gently by the shoulder once that had both passed through the curtain. He turned and looked at her, the expression on his face made it clear that he was thoroughly exhausted, making her even more grateful for his help.

"I know you've got to be tired…" she began.

He nodded ran his hands over his forehead, pushing strands of bright hair out of his eyes.

"but I'm sure you're hungry too, and I'd really like to do something to say thanks. If you don't have plans with Matt and Amy I'd…" she hesitated for a moment. "Well…how does dinner sound to you?"

"I don't have plans Trish, and I'd love to go but… have you seen me eat after one match? It's awful, never mind two matches. I really couldn't do that to you."

"But you are hungry?" she pressed.

"Starving."

"Then I would really appreciate it if you'd let me do something to say thanks."

He laughed softly as he looked at her, "you would appreciate it if I **let **you take me out?"

She nodded this time.

He sighed defeatedly and a hint of a smile made an appearance on his face "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Not a chance." She smirked

His hands fell away from his hair and dropped carelessly to his side, looping his thumbs in his belt holes "I just need a quick shower, I'll meet you out here in a little bit is that okay?"

"Sure thing."

Jeff turned and started down the hall, only to stop a few steps away as Vince approached him.

"Great job tonight," The chairman began in his gruff tone. "We were all really impressed with what went on out there. The creative team is working on a angle to put you and Trish together, similar to Matt and Amy - you two make a great team."

Jeff nodded and after a quick pat on the back from Vince he took a few more steps down the hall and into the locker room.

The reason Vince had stopped Jeff made Trish very curious, and as she showered, got dressed, and packed up her things she spent a lot of time hoping that Vince wasn't angry at Jeff for running out to help her.

When Trish exited the Divas locker room in her jeans and stratusfaction tee she was a little surprised to see Jeff already outside the door waiting for her; He was handsome all cleaned up in his Hardy Boyz shirt and cargo pants with his bright hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey." He smiled, taking her bag from her and tossing it over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"I sure am, any idea as to what you're in the mood for?"

"Not really." He said shaking his head, "I'm not too picky."

As they started out of the arena curiosity got the best of Trish, she was dying to know what Vince had said and since Jeff wasn't bringing it up she figured she would give it a shot, worse thing that could happen was he could say that Vince was mad, or that he didn't want to talk about it. "That's cool. Um..hey Jeff, when Vince stopped you earlier he wasn't mad or anything was he?"

Jeff laughed softly. "Hardly. He wants us to work together more, said we make a great team."

She had to really try to contain her excitement. She loved the idea of working with Jeff, they had always gotten along great. Following Jeff to his rental car she could feel her heart was bouncing around in her chest, but she didn't want to look like a complete goober so she tried to play it cool "Oh, and what do you think about that?"

"I like the idea, we kicked ass out there tonight and Vince is right; We make a great team." Jeff replied, throwing the bags into the trunk before rounding the car and slipping into the drivers seat. "What about you, what do you think about it?"

Trish was thankful just then that she and Jeff were in the dark confines of the car because she found herself blushing a little from his response. Looking over at the Extreme Enigma she smirked, "I agree, we do."


	2. Best Day of My Life

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Woke up around a half past ten, can't believe that I'm late again, put down about a quart of caffeine to start my pulse, and then I grabbed my jeans off the floor then I hit the door,just the same old same - it goes to show you never know when everything's about to change.**'Best Day of my Life' - Jesse McCartney

Jeff was smiling as shut the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Matt and Amy; He had just gotten through dinner with Trish and knew it was pretty late, so he was extra glad that the next morning was set to be an uneventful one according to Matt and his never ending 'schedule.' With any luck the lack of plans meant Jeff would have some time to sleep in, something that was a rarity and would be a godsend since he was thoroughly exhausted.

He stepped quietly and gracefully across the room, as not to wake the sleeping couple, grabbed his bag, and began rummaging through it - a feat that was easier said than done considering how dark the room was. When he finally found the pajama pants he was looking for he took them and sat on the edge of the unoccupied queen sized bed to change, it was the moment when he sat down that exactly how tired he was settled in. He let out a small yawn, stretched his tired muscles and then slid his pants off, letting them fall into a heap on the side of the bed, only to replace them with his comfy pj pants seconds later.

With a sigh he laid down, letting his body sink into the comfort of the bed, and gazed over at the clock on the night stand. 3 a.m - later than he had guessed, but in his opinion that night had been worth it. He'd had a great time with Trish and laying in bed the night replayed in his mind as Jeff slept; The images were as clear as if he was an observer standing in the background. He could see himself sitting across the booth from Trish, smiling while they both signed a few autographs, talking, and laughing while they ate.

His dream continuously flashed between dinner, their match, and the smile she wore before she said goodnight and shut her door; That last image was the one he was trying to hang on to when something began to disturb his sleep.

"Jeff…come on man it's time to get up." Matt said as he shook his younger brothers shoulder

persistently.

Jeff kept his eyes shut, this wasn't a dream he wanted to wake up from yet. "Mhmm." he mumbled.

"No, now."Matt continued.

"I know Matt."

"Then let's go."

Jeff grumbled and rolled over, the image of Trish smiling warmly and saying goodnight vanished as he opened his eyes and looked up at Matt. His vision was still a little blurry but Jeff knew the sight of the elder Hardy wasn't nearly as nice as the image of the beautiful blonde in his dream.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to get them to focus.

From across the room he heard Amy's voice. "Seven."

Jeff eyed Matt irritably and laid his head back on the pillow "Seriously? Seven? What the fuck is that all about, what happened to sleeping in?"

Matt laughed and shook his head "I'm sorry man, we decided last night to leave earlier. We want to get on the road and get the driving done with so we can get there early and have the afternoon to relax."

Jeff grumbled in response to that, rolled over, and shut his eyes again.

"Come on Jeff…"

Amy looked over at the brothers, grabbed her bag off the bed, and started towards the door.

"I'm gonna go put my bags in the car, good luck." She leaned over and gave Matt a quick kiss before disappearing into the hall.

What Matt needed was surely more than good luck, if there was anything he knew for sure about Jeff it was that getting him out of bed was the most miserable task known to mankind.

"Please?"

Jeff shook his head, "Come on man, just a little bit longer? I'm beat."

Matt sighed, "You can sleep in the car."

"Psh. Sleeping in the back seat sucks, you know that. I'll just see if I can catch a ride with one of the guys a little later, Adam doesn't usually leave early."

Reluctantly Matt got off the bed and grabbed his bag. "Fine, I'm putting your phone on the night stand, I'll give you a call to make sure you're up in a little while."

"Thanks dad." Jeff replied with a laugh before covering himself up with blankets and closing his eyes, the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was Matt grumbling about having to treat him like a kid, and the door shutting as his older brother left.

He sunk into a peaceful sleep that lasted a few hours, but came to a crashing halt when his phone began ringing loudly from the table. Leaning over and reaching onto the bed side table he picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hey." he said sleepily

The voice on the other end surprised him, it wasn't his brother as he had expected but rather Matt's fiery companion. "Hey Jeff," Amy's voice was sweet but rather loud on the other end of the phone, probably because she was trying to shout over the mix CD that was playing.

"Matt just wanted me to call and make sure you were up."

"I am now."

"Are you out of bed?"

"Yes." he lied, laying his head against the soft pillow as he spoke with her.

"Turn the shower on."

"What?"

"Matt says turn the shower on, if I can hear the water I'll know your out of bed."

Jeff laughed, he'd been beaten at his own game by a very clever opponent. "Fine…I'm getting up."

He sat up and stretched out before getting off the bed and sauntering into the bathroom and turning the shower on. "See, I'm up."

"Okay, well I'll let you go, it's getting late though, so don't even think about going back to bed."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Amy laughed. "We'll leave a key at the desk for you, I'll talk to you later Jeff."

"Later Ames."

Jeff shut his phone and then shut off the shower, putting his hands behind his neck he headed back into the bedroom and that's when he caught sight of the alarm clock. 10:25

"Shit."

By now there was a good chance that most of the guys were already on their way out and if he wanted to catch a ride he was going to have to move quickly. First thing first he stripped down to his boxers and slipped on the pants that he'd left by the bedside the night before, and a clean t-shirt.

Grabbing his bag he laid it on his bed and began stuffing his belongings back inside of it, clothes first, then toiletries, a few odds and ends, his MP3 player, and the charger for his phone. After zipping up the bag he tossed it on his shoulder and took one last glance around the room to make sure he had everything. While he went over a mental checklist he put his phone and his wallet into his pocket and backed up towards the door.

"I've got everything." He reassured himself as he opened up the door and stepped out, and he was right, he did have everything…except a ride.

Starting down the hall he looked around for any sign of one of the guys, but when none of them were hanging out there he figured he'd check the most obvious of all places - the hotels continental breakfast nook.

It was a cute little area, with a bunch of tables spread out, and big windows all around it to let in the warm sunshine; Against one wall was a long table full of juices, coffees, and a various amount of breakfast foods ranging from doughnuts to mini boxes of cereal and toast. Looking away from a coffee maker and a cheese danish that were calling his name, his bright green eyes scanned the room for a familiar face - no one. His heart sank a little, he should've gotten up when Matt tried to wake him up. With a sigh he moved into the nook, grabbed a cup of coffee and settled himself at one of the tables to plot his next move.

The warm liquid helped his thinking process as it woke him up a little, he could take a cab and go pick up a rental car - which was going to suck horribly but at the moment it was looking like his only option. Downing that cup of coffee he got up to get another, absent mindedly he poured the steaming coffee into his foam cup and grabbed a packet of sugar.

"Coffee any good?" A quiet voice from beside him asked.

"Surprisingly." Jeff replied with a nod, focusing on his coffee cup "but that could just be because I'm exhausted, don't take my word on it." Tearing open the sugar he dumped it into his cup and began stirring it.

"I kept you out too late last night?"

Jeff turned quickly and looked at the woman that was standing beside him pouring herself a cup of coffee, he had been so focused on his own quest for caffeine he hadn't recognized her voice. "Trish." He said with a small smile. "No, it's fine really, last night was great. What're you still doing here?"

"Not much of a morning person." she said simply. "So I figured I'd head out a little later today, what about you? Waiting for Matt and Amy?"

He shook his head and swallowed the sip of coffee he had taken while she was speaking. "No, they left a few hours ago, I was being a dumbass and I couldn't drag myself out of bed so I decided to stay behind figuring I could catch a ride with one of the guys, but it looks like everyone else is already gone."

She laughed softly "I see, you wanna come with me? I was going to grab a coffee and something to eat to go and then head out."

_Did he wanna go with her?…Aw hell yea! _

He couldn't believe his day had started off so crappy and that now it was definitely taking a turn for the better; He got along great with Trish and loved spending time with her, besides being an incredibly beautiful woman she was sweet and funny - nothing at all like her bitchy on screen persona. "That would be great." he said coolly

"Yea it will, having company will be fun." Trish took a sip if her coffee and smiled warmly at the charismatic enigma. "Just gimme a minute to go grab my bags and be right back"

"Sure thing. Hey, what did you want for breakfast? I'll grab it and meet you outside."

She looked over the spread of breakfast food, nothing special caught her eye until she saw the muffins. "Just a chocolate chip muffin."

He grabbed his bag off the floor and started back into the nook to grab them breakfast while she went to her room to grab her bags.

About 15 minutes later Jeff caught sight of Trish as she came out of the hotel holding onto a couple of very heavy looking bags, grabbing her muffin he hopped off the trunk of her rental went over to help her with her bags. "Trade you." he said extending the hand with the muffin.

Trish grinned and set her bags down before taking the muffin "Thanks Jeff."

He grabbed the bags off the ground, wondering what the hell she could've possibly packed in those bags to make each one feel like a ton, did girls really need that much stuff? "Not a problem." He hoisted the heavier of the two onto his shoulder and started towards the car with her.

Pulling out her keys she opened up the trunk for Jeff, and while he loaded up the car she sat on the hood of the car breaking her muffing into bite size pieces and popping them into her mouth - by the time he had finished with the bags she had finished with her breakfast.

Once they were both in the car Trish pulled out of the lot carefully and moved into the bustling traffic of New York, on to their next destination Pittsburgh.

Compared to many of the road trips Jeff had been on this one was actually set to be a fairly short one, six hours on the road didn't feel like much after the 14 hour hauls he was growing accustomed to - not to mention he just had a good feeling about this trip.

While Trish maneuvered in and out of traffic on the highway Jeff settled comfortably in the passenger seat of her car, for the last few minutes he had been flicking back between radio stations trying to find something that interested them. A few songs were ones he knew, but so far he hadn't found anything he was a fan of,; From the look on Trish's face, the way she scrunched up her nose and shook her head slightly it was clear they weren't Trish's favorites either.

_American Woman…nope_

_Beautiful Day…nope_

_Better Man…_

He flicked past the last one knowing it was one he liked, anything Pearl Jam was good in his book, but he was looking for something that would suit Trish's taste as well.

"Hey-" she looked over at him as they channel flicked from the mellow song to a station where a man with a deep voice was talking about sports.

"Hmm?"

"I like that one.." she said softly

Jeff's eyes gave away the fact that he was surprised right away, they widened a bit and looked over at Trish while he effortlessly flicked the station back. "You do?"

She nodded, "You don't?"

"No, I love it - didn't think you would"

She laughed "Are there people out there that don't like Pearl Jam?"

Jeff shrugged, "Not many that I know of, but I'm sure they exist."

"Horrible people." She said shaking her head in mock disgust.

"Agreed." He replied with a smirk.

Trish turned up the radio a little and began to hum along with the song until the beat picked up a little - that's when the dashboard drumming and the soft singing started. Jeff enjoyed watching her, she was comfortable in her skin, it put him at ease and he was quick to join in.

He felt a little sad when the song ended, the next song that started playing was flat and dull - not at all good for playing air guitar to, but for some reason Trish was looking over at him smiling brightly. "There's some Cds over your visor, the first slot is a mix of a bunch of Pearl Jam songs."

He flipped the visor over and grabbed it immediately, popping it into the CD player so they could get back to rocking out. The trip wasn't going to be one of those awkward ones where they both had to fill the silence by asking a million questions they already knew the answer to, he loved that.

The pair continued to jam to the songs through the rest of the trip, until their voices got tired from singing so loudly and they had reached the hotel they were going to be staying at for the next few days.

While Trish pulled into a parking spot Jeff took the CD out, put it away and shut down the stereo - he couldn't believe how fast the trip had gone by; It was surely different than traveling with Matt and Amy, they were fun, but they were a couple and he constantly felt like a third wheel.

"Our match for Friday's house show should be pretty awesome." Trish said as she grabbed her keys, and they got of the car.

"It should." he agreed, "I was thinking we should probably get together sometime this week and do a little in ring work so we can get used to working with each other's style." He took the keys from her and popped the trunk open, grabbing their bags, before stepping aside and letting her close it up.

"Perfect! I have a signing on Thursday afternoon, but I'm free all day Friday, maybe we can meet up in the afternoon at the arena?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He carried her bags into the hotel and loaded them on the luggage trolley for her before going to pick up the key Matt was going to leave for him at the desk, while he was doing that Trish was checking in.

"_Mr. Hardy" _The young woman behind the desk was holding out the key, "_You're on the second floor, room 208, elevators down the hall to the left."_

Jeff grabbed the key, flashed her a smile, and said a quick thank you before turning to Trish. "I'll see you Friday around noon? Meet you down here?"

She smiled "Great, I'll see you then."

Jeff turned and followed the woman's directions to the elevator with his bag over his shoulder, he wasn't sure that Matt and Amy would be in the room when he arrived, but upon unlocking the door he wasn't surprised to find them in their bathing suits getting ready to head down to the pool for a swim.

"Hey man." Matt said with a smile. "looks like you found a ride."

Jeff grinned thinking back on the last six hours, he sure had, and it had totally made the decision to hang back that morning worth it.

"Who'd you travel with?" Amy asked, noticing his expression while she grabbed towels for herself and Matt.

"Trish."

Matt's smile grew a little wider now. "Looks like you had a good time."

"I did. She- …it was a lot of fun."

Matt nodded "I bet_** she**_ was."

Amy laughed. "Come on Matt, you can torture him later." She took his arm and started dragging him towards the door, stopping only once she had pushed Matt out of the room to look back at Jeff.

"I think it's great you two are hanging out."

"Me too."

"She's an amazing girl Jeff."

He nodded "Yea, I know."

"…and not seeing anyone." Amy add with a wink before shutting the door.


	3. My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!**

**When everything is wrong I'll come talk to youYou make things alright when I'm feeling blue**

My Best Friend - Weezer

* * *

Thursday was a hellishly busy day for Trish; She had gone to the gym, and her autograph signing, done a little shopping, made time to grab something to eat quickly, and when she returned to the hotel that night she couldn't believe the day was already over - It had passed so quickly and she was so exhausted that the second her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Unfortunately for her it seemed as though she'd only had her eyes closed for a few seconds when they were forced open again by the sound of her alarm clock going off.

Sighing she crawled out of bed, and as she began getting ready for the day ahead of her she grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on to the news channel where a young man was announcing the weather.**"It's 72 and sunny on this beautiful Friday morning." **His voice boomed from the TV set.

Trish stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes turning from the suitcase she was digging through to look at the TV, sure enough the man had said it… _Friday! _The day she'd been looking forward to most all week; She had a big match at that night's house show, and what she was looking forward to even more than that was doing a little in-ring training with her new tag partner before the show.

As she thought about her plans with Jeff for that afternoon a goofy smile that she couldn't quite explain appeared on her face, and her mood improved dramatically from the grumpy Trish who felt like she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, to a rather bubbly and bouncy Trish that was ready to get to the arena.

After a quick shower she dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a comfy t-shirt, and her sneakers. Since she was only going to work on moves she didn't bother doing much with her hair or make-up, it really would've been a waste of time since she was going to get all sweaty and would only have to redo it all before their match anyway.

Once she was all ready to go she sat on the bed and looked over at the clock, 10:30. She still had some time before she was supposed to meet Jeff in the lobby so she pulled her gear bag onto the bed and started going through it, it never hurt to make sure everything she would need was in her bag.

_Ring make-up and curling iron…check_

_Elbow and knee pads…check._

_Boots…check._

_Outfit…_

Pulling out what she had planned to wear for that night she laid it out on the bed and looked it over with a frown, compared to Jeff's wild colors her basic black was going to look plain and boring. Moving across the room she grabbed her bag of ring outfits, tossed it on to the bed, and began digging through it for something a little move vibrant. A few minutes passed while she debated between two other outfits - one red and the other a beautiful bright purple, but she ended up settling on the purple, figuring that it would surely be more suitable for tagging with the Extreme Enigma.

_Outfit…check._

Placing it in her bag she zipped up the large duffle, threw it over her shoulder, and headed down to the lobby; she was still running a little early but she decided to use the time before Jeff would show up to grab something to eat before they left to head to the arena.

Sitting back in the lobby, away from the hustle and bustle of people checking-in and out, she sipped on her coffee and picked at the cinnamon bun she had grabbed. The steady flow of traffic in and out of the hotel had caught Trish's attention and she was absent mindedly watching people shuffle through the doors loaded down with bags and hanging on to the hands of their children when her eyes settled on a familiar someone that commanded her attention.

She watched the man from across the room and noted right away how amazing it was that he stood out so very clearly in a packed room; Some people were just lucky enough to have that presence, however those people were usually not completely unaware of it like he was. There was just something about him, how calm and at ease he looked as he made his way through the rush of people, the way he greeted the ones that recognized him with a warm smile, and she was admiring those traits when someone other than the rainbow haired man which her eyes had been fixed on broke her concentration.

"Trish.." The voice was gruff and coming from someone that was just making his way back into the lobby from outside, when she turned and looked up her eyes met those of her fellow Canadian. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Jay." She smiled and got up out of her chair stretching out a bit and still clinging to her nearly empty coffee. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about not being able to help the other night, I feel awful.."

"It's okay. She replied quickly as her eyes darted between the man in front of her and the one that was standing across the lobby talking to a fan while he waited for her - Jay noticed her preoccupation right away.

"Are you busy? What were you doing down here all alone?"

"I was waiting for someone.

"Oh…one of the girls?"

She shook her head and he began to frown. "Jeff, we're going to head to arena early and get some time in the ring. Actually, I should get going so he doesn't have to wait, was there something else you needed?"

"Yea, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Trish smiled and waited as patiently as she could for him to spit it out.

"I was thinking , if you're not busy after tonight's house show we could grab dinner? That's if you and Jeff aren't?…"

"Aren't?…Oh!…No, We're not…" She cast a glance back at Jeff, who finally saw her and waved.

"It's a date then."

She waved back at Jeff, signaling that she'd only be another minute, and as he vanished for a moment her eyes followed him, at this point there was no way she was really paying attention to what Jay was saying.

"Trish?"

She turned back to face him with a smile and muttered out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure.."

"Great! I'll see you tonight." He was grinning as he started away from Trish, and that's when it sank in, she'd just agreed to a date with Jay.

_Aw damn!_

She liked Jay, but as a friend, and only as a friend.

With a sigh she shook it off, grabbed her bag and started towards Jeff, who had emerged from the hotels café and was holding out a fresh cup of coffee for her.

"You okay?" He asked, arching his eyebrows a bit as he studied the expression on the petite blonde's face.

"Hmm? Yea, I just- it's nothing.." She smiled at him and took the coffee, this wasn't something she was going to let bother her, she'd clear it up with Jay later though she didn't honestly know how she would do that without hurting his feelings.

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'm all set, are you ready to head over to the arena?"

"Sure thing."

The two left the hotel together, Jeff carrying both of their bags on his shoulder, and traveled over to the stadium where that nights show was being held in Trish's car. They talked a little about what Jeff wanted to teach her, but this trip was still relatively quiet considering their road trip earlier that week, and as Trish looked over at Jeff, who was sitting in the passengers seat looking out the window while he spoke, she felt bad for brushing him off when he asked her if she was okay.

* * *

Once they arrived at the arena and she had parked out back they headed inside to get changed up. Jeff dropped her bag by the Divas locker room and looked back at her with a concerned smile. "I'll meet you out there?"She nodded. "I won't be long," and she wasn't either. She quickly changed into her sweat pants, a tank top, her boots, and elbow pads before heading down to the ring where Jeff was already hanging out. Sliding into the ring she looked at Jeff, she saw his smile and immeadiatly put all the thoughts of Jay to rest, she was going to enjoy this after all she had been looking forward to it all week."Ready!" She said excitedly as she moved towards him, her fists up in a defensive watched her with an amused look on his face, it was evident he picked up on her improved mood and was enjoying it. "Alright…so we'll work on what we talked about in the car. Basic stuff first and then I'll show you the twist of fate, and poetry in motion.""No Swanton?"He laughed softly and shook his head. "No, definitely not."

She pouted a little and dropped her hands to her side." Why? You're always willing to take risks, are you afraid I'll hurt you if I land wrong?"

"I'm afraid you'll hurt _**you**_ if you land wrong, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."Her pout turned into a soft smile as she looked at him, she couldn't argue with that, and it was too sweet a sentiment to even think about responding with one of her smart-ass feminist remarks. To get warmed up they both ran the ropes a little and then stretched, while she was finishing up with that he leaned against the turnbuckle and managed to convince the lighting guy that helping them out was a good idea. Trish laughed as the man slid cautiously into the ring and stood beside Jeff waiting for her. "Our victim?" She asked leaning against the ropes with a smirk, the new man in the ring nodded and held out his hand.

"Ernie…a big fan of your's Ms. Stratus.""I'm gonna beat you up Ernie, you can call me Trish.." She winked at him and patted his shoulder.

Ernie laughed nervously in response to that, and then looked over at Trish's colorful counterpart for assurance."You're such a bully.." Jeff began, casting a glance over at Trish and sticking his tongue out at her before turning back to Ernie "She's only kidding really…and you know…if she's not, the damage should only be minimal at worst…and we're willing to split the cost of any medical bills." Jeff laughed and the playfull mood in the ring finally seemed to calm Ernie's nerves a bit.

"Great! Vacation time." He replied.

Moving around the ring at Jeff's disgression, Ernie was positioned in a bunch of different spots so the new tag team could work on basic double team moves - things they'd each done hundreds of times, but still wanted to make sure looked good and flowed smoothly. Those basics took a little over an hour to get down pact and comfortable with, but once they got them out of the way it was time to move on to the fun stuff."Just one more Ernie.." Jeff called across the ring to the lighting man that was laying flat on his back from the last move they had tried, "We're going to try poetry in motion, so when you get up, just go lean against the turnbuckles."

With a sigh the portly man gave them the thumbs up, got back to his feet, and following Jeff's directions he draped himself in the corner of the ring.

"This move is one of my favorites…you ready?!" The tone in Jeff's voice told Trish that he was super excited to show her the move, but she couldn't help but look a little a little apprehensive.

"I'm going to step on your back…isn't that gonna hurt?"Jeff shook his head, "Nah, it doesn't hurt Matt when I do it, and you're much lighter than me. Don't worry about it, besides when you're the one flying and you get caught up in the moment the last thing you'll be thinking about is the technical part of the move - it really is a lot of fun."That smile, the reassuring one he was offering, melted away any fear and she nodded confidently. "Alright, so you'll drop onto all fours, I'll start in that corner." she paused for a moment and pointed to the one that was diagonal from the one Ernie was propped up against. "Run, step onto your back for a height boost, and then…"

"A calf kick, or a heel kick, whatever you feel more comfortable with."

She would've liked to object and say that what she usually felt comfortable with was keeping her feet on the ground, but she knew that since she was now tagging with Jeff that was going to be an impossible task.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath in, backed up into her corner, and watched Jeff drop onto all fours. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She focused on her target and began running, one foot stepped up onto Jeff's back and then she was up in the air - he was right, it was a rush, so much so that she almost forgot to land the kick and only really managed a very weak looking heel kick at the very last second. Getting up Jeff started towards her "Not bad, you just have to make sure you hit the kick a little sooner next time."

"Next time?" Ernie grunted from the corner.

"Mhmm. Next time." Jeff nodded, but the serious look he was trying to portray faded to a smile upon seeing the distressed look on their test dummy's face. "No, I'm just messing with you, we can try it with a chair later, so I can see it from that end. Thanks for your help Ernie."

Trish flashed him a bright smile and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug "Yea. thanks a lot!"

"Anytime Trish." He replied, a permanent grin fixed on his face as he stepped out of the ring and began finishing up with the lighting.

Turning back to Jeff, Trish was still smiling, she felt quite accomplished for doing an alright job with the move her first time. "Next?!"

"The twist of fate.."

"Alright…simple enough."

"Exactly."

He positioned himself in the middle of the ring and explained the move to her once. "Knee, front face lock, then turn 180° into the cutter."

"Got it."

She took a step forward, grabbed his shoulders and thrust her knee upward with enough force to make the move look real, but not enough so that she thought it would hurt him - that's why it surprised her when Jeff groaned and double over so quickly.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly

Jeff stood back up "I'm good…just, uh..a little higher with the knee.."

She blushed. "Oh…did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, "No just really close…try it again."

She set herself up again and this time the move went off with out a hitch, until it came to the pivot. "So I hook my hand around here?"

"No, the other way.."

A bemused look spread across her face. "The other way?"

"Right."

"Right?"

"No not right, left…I think." He laughed and shook his head. "I just meant you were right."

She giggled and took a step back. "Maybe you should show me."

"Deal."

Gently he positioned her for the move lifted his knee into her abs then broke the move down for her, detailing each part as he did it. "Front face lock, then you spin 180, take the outstretched hand and loop it up around the neck."

When he let go she had a much better understanding of the move and this time around when she went to loop her arm around him it went seamlessly.

"Perfect!" he encouraged. "Now drop me."

"Drop you?"

"Mhmm."

She moved into the cutter and dropped Jeff to the ring, he took the bump well and laid there for a moment with a proud grin on his face before popping up off the canvas "You did good…Let's do it again!"

They went through the moves a few times more, practicing the twist of fate to make sure that she had the twist part down just right, and worked on her poetry in motion kick by using a chair in the place of Jeff, and Jeff in place of Ernie. It took a little while, most of the afternoon to be honest, but with some coaching she nailed the moves and Jeff let her try them out in a mock-match between the two of them.

The moves were called in the ring, much louder of course than if they had been working a real match, but it was more for fun than anything else - and they were definitely having a good time. The match ended when Trish pulled off a successful twist of fate with no coaching from Jeff, and then finished it off with a victory roll.

"One..Two..Three!" She tapped the ring with each count and then unhooked the roll to let Jeff free, he didn't get up but instead opted to lay back on the canvas to relax. "That went great, you're definitely ready for tonight."

"This was a lot of fun, tonight should go off perfect."

_Except for after the show. _

Frowning, the thought of her post-show date returned, she'd been having an amazing time with Jeff and until that point she had forgotten all about Jay. Sighing deeply she started to get up, but that's when she felt Jeff's hand grasp hers - his simple touch sent a surprising jolt through her and he pulled his hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to jump you..I was just going to ask you to stay and rest for a minute…you okay? You seem down all of a sudden."

Settling back onto the canvas she laid back beside him on the cool material with her eyes looking up to the bright lights of the stadium ceiling, he hadn't scared her, in fact it was a very different feeling that she just couldn't put her finger on. "It's Jay.."

He nodded, but she had a gut feeling right away this conversation was going to get awkward, she would've never guessed that her gut feeling would be completely wrong, and that talking to Jeff would be as comforting as talking to Amy.

"What about Jay?"

"Are you sure you wanna talk about this?" She asked glancing over at him. "I mean…you're not Amy…these are the things I'd tell her."

"I can go and get changed up while you call her if you want, but I think she's out with Matt. If you wanna talk about it now I don't mind listening."

His offer was sweet and since he had sat through the most boring car ride known to man-kind she figured the least she could do was offer an explanation for her strange behavior earlier during the day. "I saw you in the lobby, I was trying to tell you I'd only be a minute, and I was only half listening to what he was saying…and now we're having dinner tonight."

Jeff looked at her a bit confused, "and that's a problem because?"

"It's not a dinner like when you and I went out for pancakes after the show, it's a dinner date."He chuckled softly and shook his head, "Oh, and you don't wanna go?"She nodded. "Not really, I like Jay - he's a sweet guy, but he's a friend, I can't see him as anything else… besides that after a big match like the one we've got tonight I really just wanna head back to the hotel, get in something comfy, order something to eat, and rest."

"That's understandable"

"Yea, I know, but there's no way to explain that to him without it being weird between us."

"So you're gonna go? What happened to all those great excuses girls use."

"I've got to wash my hair doesn't really work anymore."

He sighed "Aw, come on that one's classic, it's really dead?"

"Sadly. Just to let you know 'What's your sign? And 'The dog ate my homework.' Don't work anymore either."

He shook his head. "What is this world coming to?"

She laughed, something that surprised her considering how down she really was about this date.

"So since you can't come up with a creative way out what're you going to do?

"I guess I'm just gonna go. It'll probably go alright, and hopefully it won't take too long."

Jeff sat up and patted her shoulder gently. "Good luck, try to have some fun."

She looked up at him with a warm smile "Where are you going?"

"To get ready for our match, we've got about an hour before the show starts."

Trish lifted her arm up and looked at her watch, she couldn't believe it, but he was right. With a sigh she got up and they made their way up the ramp and into the backstage area together, that's when both of them burst out laughing after passing Ernie in the hall, he was still grinning and telling a few of the other workers about his in-ring time with Trish.

"Your so popular.." Jeff teased

"Aw, don't be hatin'." Trish replied with grin as they stopped outside of the diva's locker room and she leaned back against the door. "I'll meet you by gorilla before the match?"

"I'll be there."

Jeff didn't lie, he said he would be there and that's exactly where he met her **just** as his music hit to go down to the ring.

"Running a little late?"

"No…well maybe a little, but trust me on this one." He looked at her reassuringly and took her hand to lead her out of the curtain, but she was resisting.

"Is there something wrong with our match?"

"No, I had to fix something for a friend, come on…we've gotta get out there."

Even though his response still made Trish curious she allowed herself to be pulled through the curtain, they had bigger things at hand and she really needed to focus on the match and making the moves that Jeff had spent his entire afternoon showing her look good.

Little did she know that _good _wouldn't be the word to describe how it looked when they performed poetry in motion on Matt when he tried to save Amy, or when Trish did the twist of fate on Amy and then pinned her for the win using the same victory roll that she'd used on Jeff during their mock-match.

"Amazing!" Amy said with a big smile as she met Trish and Jeff backstage after they had finished having their hands raised in the ring.

"It looked great." Matt agreed "but it was a little weird seeing Jeff as the stationary part of the move."

"It's different" The enigma replied with a nod "but really cool at the same time, Trish did a great job."

"It's all in the teaching" She smiled at Jeff, who's grin just grew a little more.

As the four of them were talking about the matches high points they were joined by a fifth person, a man that had been one of Matt and Jeff's biggest on screen rivals, Jay.

"You did great." He said grinning as he congratulated Trish on her victory, "I'm surprised you were able to wrestle that good…"

"Excuse me?" Trish turned to him, ferocity in her deep brown eyes.

"No! I mean you wrestle great every night…I just meant with your leg being so sore."

"My leg…" The fierce expression changed to one of curiosity, she had no idea what he was talking about, her legs were fine.

Jay nodded "Yea, I was talking to Jeff before your match, he mentioned that you really messed up your leg."

_Brilliant. _

"Oh, I did."

"We shouldn't have tried the Event OMEGA. from the ropes" Jeff interjected. "She landed a little funny coming off the leg drop. It's something I practiced with Matt a lot, and I should've know the simultaneous drops can be hard to land." He turned to Trish. "Does it feel any better?"

Trish shook her head "No, it's really sore especially after that match," She rubbed her leg a little, playing up the injury Jeff had so thoughtfully created for her. "I'll have to ice it when I get back from dinner with Jay."

With a sorrowful and sympathetic look Jay laid his hand on Trish's shoulder. "You know you should go ice it now before it gets really bad, we can always do dinner another night."

Trish forced a frown. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. You should go get some rest, can you drive back to the hotel?"

"I should be fine.."

"I can always take you.." Jeff suggested "We came together this morning, and you've still got some of my stuff in your car anyway."

"Great. Thanks for looking after her Jeff. Rest up Trish" Jay kissed her cheek softly and disappeared down the hall.

As soon as Jay was far enough down the hall Trish looked at Jeff and the huge smile she'd been holding back appeared. "Fixing something for a friend?"

Jeff smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took like a million and a half years to update but between studying and finals I've been super busy - the next few should be up quicker because I've got a billion idea for them. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda long and I worked really hard on it so please please review. ^___^ cookies for anyone that does!


	4. Crazy for this girl

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

**Would you look at her, She looks at meShe's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feelAnd as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured outI'm crazy for this girl**

Crazy for this Girl - Evan and Jaron

A couple of weeks had passed since Jeff had so valiantly rescued Trish from her dinner date with Jay, and since that night when he had helped her out of the arena limping, and trying not to giggle, the pair had been pretty much inseparable. They traveled back and forth to hotels and shows together, seeing them laughing and talking backstage had become part of the norm, and Matt and Amy had gotten used to hearing 'Nope, going to grab something with Trish.' in response to their invitation to Jeff to join them for dinner - it was a response they enjoyed, not because they ever minded Jeff's company, but rather because the Enigma had been in such an amazing mood as of late.

The rest of the locker room and people all around them noticed their sudden closeness as well, they spoke in hushed whispers about the way Jeff looked at her, and debated whether or not there was something more to all the time Trish was spending with her tag partner; In fact it was probable that the only two people who hadn't addressed the subject were Jeff and Trish…or at least not with each other. Each had been asked about the relationship separately by other people and they each had their own response, he would always shrug it off, while she cited that two people of the opposite sex could hang out and have a good time without it having to be more - of course when he was honest with himself Jeff had to admit that he wouldn't have minded at all if it were more.

He was laying around on his bed in the hotel room drawing in the sketch book he always had when they traveled, and thinking about exactly that when the door to the room opened and he looked up only to be greeted by a pair of very surprised brown eyes.

"Hey man...what're you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too." Jeff chuckled as he started putting the finishing touches on the flower he'd been working on with an orange colored pencil. Usually flowers weren't really his style when it came to drawing, but just the other day Trish had mentioned how much she loved sunflowers, one thing led to another, and despite the crappy and wet weather he had a picture of the huge bright flower stuck in his head.

"Well I haven't seen much of you lately.." Matt explained as he sat on the end of Jeff's bed and watched while his younger brother switched pencils from a vibrant orange, to a rich gold which he held only for a few seconds before switching again to a deep green.

"Mhmm." Jeff muttered. He knew that Matt was right and, besides that and wanting to finish the picture, he didn't have much to say in response. He'd been spending a lot of time out with the beautiful blonde which he was sure Matt knew, and there was nothing that the elder of the Hardy's needed to worry about,; He hadn't missed a single show, he'd actually started showing up on time, and he'd come back to their room every night to sleep - even if it was usually pretty late.

"Mhmm?" What the hell kind of answer was that? Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand Matt looked over at Jeff and found himself wondering just what it was that that was keeping him so distracted.

"Yea…sorry, but it's not like you don't know where I've been."

"I know…I'm just used to hanging out with you during the week. Are you busy now?"

Jeff looked up from his finished drawing and shook his head. Amy and Trish had decided a shopping trip was in order earlier that morning while Matt was at the gym, and since then he'd just been hanging out working on the drawing; It wasn't hard, he just wanted it to look really nice so he sketched it out in black and white first, but he ended up liking that one so much that he had to completely redo it so he could put it in color. "Nope, I've got plans tonight, but I'm free now. Why?"

"Plans tonight?"

"Yea, since it's been a miserable day out we're going to do a movie night when Trish get's back from shopping with Ames."

"Sounds like fun."

Jeff shut his sketch book and laid it on the bed. "Yea, it should be, I'm not to sure what we're going to watch, but it should be cool anyway."

Matt nodded. "Great, so how about we hit the game room for a little while?"

Jeff smirked, he was always up for that. Getting off the bed he stretched out and grabbed one of his sneakers from under the bed where Matt was sitting and put it on, if he could ever manage to get organized enough so that he could find both of his shoes, or anything he was looking for, without a 'where's-Waldo'-like search he would probably have a heart attack on the spot.

"It's in the closet.." Matt said with an amused grin.

Jeff grumbled and trekked across the room with that awkward one shoe on, one shoe off limp, grabbed the other sneaker out of the closet and put it on quickly. "Ready!"

Matt got off the bed and checked his pockets for his keys, once he was sure he had them he followed Jeff out into the hall and they took the elevator down to the lobby which was thankfully just about empty; Both Matt and Jeff loved their fans but days off were rare, and while it hadn't been an extremely long time since they had hung out, in Matt's opinion it had been long enough. He missed chillin' with Jeff and was undeniably just as curious as anyone else to hear about all this time he was spending with Trish, though he didn't plan to force the conversation or pry like their father would've.

The extreme team managed to escape the lobby and sneak down the hall into the game room without any interruptions; Table hockey was their game of choice, and as the puck began to flow effortlessly back and forth so did the conversation.

"How's everything with you and Amy?"

"It's good." Matt smiled fondly as he talked about her, and Jeff half-listened, they had apparently gone out dancing per Amy's request and it had turned out to be quite an interesting venture, particularly for Matt and his 'jimmy' legs.

"I wish I could've seen that.." Jeff said through a laugh that was caused by just the thought of Matt out on the dance floor. He'd never been exceptionally graceful, and since the time he'd caused a commotion by tripping during the electric slide he had pretty much sworn off all forms of dancing.

"You should come with us next time.."

After a few moments of deliberation Jeff shook his head. "Nah, that's more of a you-two thing, I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"What about Trish?"

"Huh?"

"Trish…"

"What about Trish?" The younger Hardy was clearly trying to focus on the game he was loosing 4-3, and hit the puck back at Matt with a little more force than was needed.

"Does she like dancing?"

Jeff shrugged, a simple motion, but exactly what Matt needed for him to be able to score the winning goal, which is what he did while Jeff was still focused on the question. "I have no idea.."

"She didn't mention what kind of stuff she likes to do in her free time?" Matt asked, trying to hold back a gloating smile while set his paddle on the table and started over to the pinball machine.

"Not really…"

"That doesn't make any sense Jeff.."

"What?"

"You're always together, what in the hell _**do**_ you talk about?" He deposited his change into the machine and then shot a glance back at his little brother before pulling back the spring and releasing the ball.

"Music, movies, books, work…stuff like that, I dunno what to tell you. She's a friend, it's not like I'm writing her biography."

"Just a friend?" Matt asked this question gingerly, he'd told himself he wouldn't push Jeff into talking about it and yet here he was letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Just a friend." The words sounded stupid and flat as Jeff said them, he couldn't tell if he was trying convince Matt or himself, and the only thing he knew for sure was that he hated this conversation already.

"Don't you- "

"No."

The answer was curt, abrupt, and only made Matt more curious - was it at all possible that Jeff was spending all that time with Trish and never once thought about her as anything more than a buddy?

"But-"

"Matt," Jeff leaned against the claw machine, frustrated by the fact that he'd already dumped a bunch of money into the game he was usually very skilled at and yet had failed to win anything because he was distracted by Matt's interrogation. "For once could we please just leave well enough alone?"

"I swear I'll drop it and I'll never mention it again if you can just explain to me how it is that you can be around her so much and not have any feelings towards her."

"I never said that…"

Matt gave up on his game of pinball and turned around to face Jeff with a crooked smirk on his face. "Then you do?"

"I dunno..maybe…yea…I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

_Why? _Because it was easier for him to think of her as just one of the guys, to playoff the way he loved her innocent touches and warm smiles while he knew that she'd probably never fall for a guy she was friends with, and it kept him detached just enough so that it wouldn't completely kill him when she found someone - or at least that's what he lied and told himself.

_Why? _The word bounced around in Jeff's head as he tried to verbalize the reasons he'd come up with, but he was faltering. "I… I just don't want to be another Jay to her."

"Oh.."

There was a serious lag in conversation after that, Matt didn't seem to want to push the topic anymore and Jeff took up semi-permanent residence infront of the claw machine once again with a renewed and determined gleam in his eye.

Ten dollars and a medium-sized orange monkey later Jeff resigned his post and watched over Matt's shoulder as he played a racing game. He was just about to comment on how amazing it was that Matt's in-game driving was as slow as his real-life driving when he felt his phone going off in his pocket. Flipping it open he smiled as he recognized the number. "Hey.."

"Hey…we're just pulling into the hotel." Trish's voice on the other end sounded faint compared to the sound of rain tapping against the windshield "I've gotta bring some bags up to my room, but I wanted to know if you were ready to grab dinner yet. I'm starving."

"Amy doesn't feed you?"

Trish laughed. "No. She's horribly mean like that."

"Well then I suppose I'll have to.." he sighed deeply like it was a big chore.

"My very own knight in shining armor."

"Well… ya know…I try."

Trish giggled again and Jeff's smile widened; He could picture the way her eyes looked, how she was probably shaking her head while she laughed causing those pesky strands of hair to fall into her eyes - she hated them and was always pushing them away with an irritated sigh, but he silently adored them, the way they made the gold flecks in her deep brown eyes stand out was beautiful.

"Jeff?.." Lost in thought he had failed to hear the rest of what Trish was saying and only snapped back to reality when he heard her say his name.

"Hm? Yea..sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's alright, I was just asking if you would mind ordering the pizza and then I'll meet you up at your room when I'm all ready to go."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Anchovies and Extra Mushrooms right?"

"Exactly!…or you know regular old pepperoni sounds great too."

Laughing Jeff hung up with her, placed the order for the pizza, and then slid his phone back into his pocket - all the while Matt looked at him with that all-knowing big brother smile. "Trish?"

"Yea, I'm gonna get going so we can get over there and pick up our dinner before it gets cold…" He started out into the hall only to stop a few steps past the doorway when he heard Matt's footsteps, and then his voice behind him.

"Jeff…about earlier.."

"Don't worry about it…"

"Oh, I wasn't going to…" Matt chuckled as he brushed off the suggestion, but then his expression turned quite serious. "I just wanted to say one last thing…now is not the time to start worrying about taking a risk."

Jeff thought about Matt's words all the way up to their room, they distracted him while he searched for his black zip up hoodie, and he only managed to shake them off when the door to the room opened.

Looking up he spotted a rain soaked Amy with her arms full of bags being followed by Trish who was leaning against the doorway laughing, undoubtedly at the way Amy was just about toppling over. Once the talented redhead set her bags down on her bed she looked over at Trish with an accomplished smile, but the petite blonde had already turned her attention to the man on the other bed.

"Hey Jeff, You ready to get going?"

"Definitely."

"Great!" She she stepped out of the doorway, allowing Jeff to join her in the hall, and then glanced back at Amy to say a quick goodbye before venturing down the hall to the elevator, through the lobby, and outside. For the time being the rain had died down, but it had left behind the black clouds and bone chillingly cold weather it had been accompanied by earlier during the day like a constant threat that it could return any moment.

"I'm parked just over there." Trish motioned to her car as they stepped out of the warm hotel lobby and were met with an icy breeze, but where she was pointing Jeff didn't notice, because he was too busy focusing on the fact that she had wrapped her arms around herself and was shivering.

"Where in the hell is your coat?" He asked, looking at her curiously, only a crazy person would've went out in that kind of weather without something warm to wear.

"Upstairs."

"You wanna run up and grab it?"

"It's useless, it's totally soaked." She replied with a frown.

"Oh…here." Without a second thought he unzipped the hoodie he had on and held it out to her.

"No really, I'm… it's… I'm alright.." She said shaking her head stubbornly and trying to convince him that she was fine, but he wasn't having that.

"Just take it…please. I promise I don't have cooties."

Reluctantly she took it and slipped it on, enveloped in warmth and a scent that lingered on the jacket that she found very enjoyable, she smiled. "Thank you. Here...I'll share the warmth." She said brightly as she wrapped her arms around him and they crossed the parking lot wearing matching goofy grins that neither were aware of.

Once in the car with the heat on and the music playing the ride to the pizza place and back to the hotel both passed very quickly. On the way over they had checked out a new CD Trish picked up while she was out with Amy and on the way back, after Jeff had run in to get their dinner, they both decided that Nickleback wasn't really their thing and decided to turn off the music in favor of listening to the rain that had started up again.

"I'll park it for you." Jeff offered as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. "So you don't get soaked again. Just pull up under the carport, take the pizza and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

The offer was such a kind and sweet one that she couldn't decline, and while she probably would've argued that he was going to get all wet she knew that if he cared about that he wouldn't have offered in the first place. "Alright." She nodded and followed his directions, putting the car in park under the port, getting out and taking the pizza from him before entering the warm lobby.

Having parked the car in the closet spot he could find Jeff was still left with quite a distance from the car to the door. He sat there for a few moments in the car watching the rain go back and forth between a sprinkle and a downpour and when the rain seemed to ease up he opened the door and got out - of course nothing is really as it seems, and seconds after he locked and closed the door another bout of torrential rain started up.

"Damnnit!" He darted across the parking lot, his hair and his shirt getting thoroughly soaked in the process, and made his way into the lobby where he stopped beside Trish who looked at him and laughed softly as he shook out his hair. "Brr.."

"Lets get you upstairs and next to the heater." She started toward the elevator with him and while they were waiting for it to arrive she glanced at him again with a very affectionate smile. "Hey Jeff…"

He pushed a few strands of sopping wet blue hair away from his face and turned his head slightly to look at her. Right away he noticed the smile she was wearing, it was exceptionally stunning, and despite the fact that he was freezing it sent a warm rush through him. "Yea?"

"Thank you." Her reply was soft and simple as she stepped into the elevator with him.

"Anytime."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, and for the first time they both seemed to notice it. They looked at each other as he leaned against one wall of the elevator and she leaned against the opposite one , both were fairly quite now as the doors closed - even though it was evident that they both had something more to say.

The ride up to their floor seemed particularly long and when the dense fog of tension that hung in the air got to be to much Jeff looked away from her, his eyes settled on the floor and thoughts began running through his mind. They'd never had a moment like this, the conversation always flowed between them whether they were talking about his aluminumi's or her needing to get her hair done again, so why now?

Why had she looked at him like that?

Did she know how he was feeling?

Why hadn't he said anything?

Was Matt right?

Matt was right.

He had to say something…anything.

Enough was enough, looking up at her again he offered a smile and attempted to break the silence.

"Trish I-"

_Ding._

The bell went off as the elevator stopped on their floor, and in the second it had taken the door to pop open he lost the confidence that had overwhelmed him in the confines elevator; Unaware of that was the woman who was now walking beside him down the hall, looking expectantly at him.

"You were going to say something?"

_Say it…_

_no leave it alone…_

_say something…_

_God Matt's an idiot…_

"Yea, I was just wondering if you had any idea what we were going to watch."

"Oh." It was clear that wasn't what she had been expecting, but she did a nice job of brushing it off as she fished her keys out of the pocket of her jeans. "No, I didn't even think to look, hopefully something good is on." She wiggled the key in the lock until the door opened and then she made her way inside with Jeff following her.

Setting the pizza down on the bed she turned to him and handed him the remote off the night stand. "Make yourself comfy, I'm gonna go get this makeup off and I'll be right out."

He nodded and took the remote only to put it down on the bed a few seconds later, getting comfy meant getting out of that wet shirt and that was the first thing he wanted to do.

Stripping it off he laid it over a chair by the heater and then took off his shoes and laid them beside the heater as well before settling himself on the bed to begin lookimg for something to watch.

He flipped idly through a few channels, but nothing much caught his eye - that was until Trish emerged from the bathroom; At that moment he gave up looking for something to watch and his eyes followed her as she moved about the room, he wondered if she knew she didn't need the makeup she wore, or that the hoodie she was still wearing had never looked as good on him as it did on her.

"Comfy?" She asked as she plopped down on the bed beside him. Handing him one of the Pepsi's she grabbed out of the mini-fridge before opening the pizza box and pulling out a slice for herself.

"Very." He followed in suit and grabbed a piece of pizza for himself and forced his eyes back to the screen.

"Good! Did you find anything to watch?"

Since his mouth was full he shook his head and held the remote out to her, which she took and began flipping through channels. "Aw, there's really nothing- ROCKY!"

Jeff started laughing at her reaction and almost choked on his bite, luckily he managed to swallow and wash it down with a sip of soda. Looking over at her with a cheesy grin he said the first thing that came to mind "ADRIAN!"

She giggled and punched his arm playfully. "Dork.."

His eyes widened a little, he looked down at the spot she punched, and then up at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Good god, you're such a bully."

She leaned over and kissed the spot on his arm she'd punched. "Better you big baby?"

"I…much."

"Good I would've hated to see you cry." She teased.

He smirked and turned his attention back to the movie and the pizza, polishing off a few pieces while they watched the Italian Stallion. It'd been so long since he'd seen the movie he'd forgotten how much he liked it, and from the way Trish was intently watching apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Popcorn!" She said excitedly, hoping off the bed as the movie went to a commercial, and she scurried over to the table where she dug through the bags until she pulled out a small box of the buttery microwavable movie snack. Opening it up she moved quickly across the room and popped it into the microwave. Thankfully these commercials tended to be extra long, the way they always are when something good is on, and she had time to cook the bag and hop back on the bed with him before the show started back up. "Want some?"

"Are you going to beat me up again if I take some?"

"No, since I offered, I'll play nice. I promise." She scooted closer to him on the bed with the bag tilted so he could grab some, which he did as they both turned their attention to the show once again.

Time passed quickly while they devoured the salty snack and debated Rocky's place on their own personal top 10 list of movies; Jeff was sure it came in somewhere between Punisher and Braveheart, while Trish wasn't sure whether it topped or tied You've Got Mail.

"It's a classic for sure, the whole set of Rocky movies are.."

"Yea, but not better than Braveheart, so I'm guess it takes the-" He broke off when he heard and excited gasp come from Trish.

"Oh! This is the best line in the whole movie.."

"Better than 'You're going to eat lightin' and crap thunder?'"

"Much. Shh..listen."

"_**I wanna kiss ya-ya don't have to kiss me back if you don't feel like it."**_

Jeff went quiet and instead of watching the movie he watched her reaction, she was smiling and then before he had time to look away she looked at him, another tense moment hung in the air and then she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're very comfy.." she said with a yawn.

"That's good to know."

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

She smirked up at him and got comfy, the movie still had a little while to go but that didn't really matter because seconds after she'd gotten the okay to use Jeff as her personal pillow she fell asleep, leaving him to finish off the first movie in the fight film saga alone.

With the credits rolling Jeff looked down at the sleeping beauty that had gone from simply laying her head on his shoulder to wrapping her arm arcoss his stomach, laying her head on chest, and sprawling out; He wasn't really sure how he was going to get up without disturbing her, but figured he'd try by moving very slowly.

"Jeffers.." She mumbled sleepily and she forced her eyes open just enough to look up at him, however upon seeing the bright light of the lamp on the bed side table she quickly shut them and pulled the hood up in an attempt to drown out the light.

He chuckled softly, shut the bedside light and the tv, and gazed down at her, with the hurried way she'd pulled the hood up over her head she'd left a few strands of her honey colored hair poking out hood and framing her face. Looking at her was like staring at a picture of perfection. The way she was innocently unaware of the how she had wrapped herself around him, the simplicity of her beauty at that moment was absolutely breathtaking, and made him feel like the luckiest of all men just because he was there listening to the sounds of her breathing and taking in the sweet smell of her perfume. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just going to go and let you get some sleep." He whispered, shifting under her once more in an attempt to get up, but stopping when he felt her soft grip on his arm. "Something wrong Trish?"

"No."

"Are you going to let me get up."

"No…"

"Huh?" His expression changed from the smile he'd been wearing while he observed her to a genuine look of confusion.

"Stay.." She replied faintly, stretching out a little and settling herself against him once again. "I'm so comfy…Please… stay"

"Anything for you." He pulled the hood off of her slowly, kissed her forehead and then laid his head atop hers with a yawn.

It was only a matter of moments after that when they both drifted off to sleep, and for Jeff it was the most peaceful and deep sleep he'd had in a while, perhaps because on this night the woman that usually occupied his dreams was instead occupying his arms.


	5. Collide

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

**The dawn is breaking, a light shinning through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you. **

**Collide - Howde Day**

* * *

As her eyes were forced open by a ray of sun that was peaking through the hotel curtains Trish silently cursed the fact that it was morning. She knew that she had an easy day ahead of her, a late lunch with one of the girls and a house show that night, but at that moment she couldn't imagine having to get out of bed for either of those things - or for anything really. She was wrapped up in the pressence of the man laying next to her, so completely comfortable beside his warm body that all she could do was wish and hope that it was too early for her to have to be awake. With fingers crossed. she stretched out a little, yawned, and lifted her head up off of Jeff's chest so she could see the clock on the beside table.

5:34 A.M.

Quietly she scoffed and shook her head, in her opinion just minutes past 5:30 was not only too early, it was ridiculously too early, so she decided to try and steal a few more minutes of blissful sleep. However, sleep evaded her because as her eyes turned away from the clock they settled on Jeff's body, and she got quite distracted by what she saw.

They were complete tangled together.

He was sort of sitting up with his head resting against a pillow that was wedged between his back and the headboard, and his arm was draped over her shoulders. On top of that she had some how manged to wrap herself completely around him, one of her legs was draped over his lap while her arms were wrapped around him, and her head rested on his chest.

For a second she thought about moving to give him a little more space, but she immediately decided against it. He looked like he was sleeping serenely and she wasn't going to do anything to disturb him. Not to mention, she liked it exactly where she was. It had been some time since she'd woken up being held tight by a man, and the last time it surely hadn't been anything as innocent and beautiful as this moment she was sharing with him.

Oh, and what a beautiful moment it was.

Laying there in the still of the morning while she watched him sleep Trish was able to savor the quiet sound of his snoring, breathe the smell of rain that lingered on his skin, and admire his features - each of which was unique and contributed to who the Enigma was.

All the while she was relishing the moment she was fighting with herself to stay awake. She had yawned a few times, signaling that her body was intent on getting a little more rest, but the pleas went unnoticed until she could hardly keep her eyes open and even then…

she couldn't stop looking at him.

She'd never seen Jeff so still…so peaceful.

He was incredibly handsome…

Was it possible that she was just notcing the way that his bright hair stuck out against his skin?…

And those lips?…

And those eyes?…

Piercing, intense, beautiful, bright green eyes…that were staring back at her…

oh god…they were open…

How long had they been open?

"Hey." His voice was low and gruff as he spoke, and because of the deep southern accent it had another quality to it as well - it was…sexy. "Did you sleep good?"

"Very. You're better than a pillow." She replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Good." He smiled as he peered down at her twisted form and chuckled. "Wow..."

"I can move." She offered hesitantly. "We can sleep for a little longer and I'm sure you'd like to actually lay down."

"Nah, it's alright. Your comfy?"

"Extremely, but you can't -"

"I am, and you said we can sleep longer?"

"Much, it's a little before 6. I don't have to be up for a while."

"Then don't move," he said soothingly. "just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"But-"

"Shhh.." He stroked her hair softly. It was a small and simple gesture, but it was enough to convince Trish to give in to his suggestion and allow her eyes to shut once again.

"Are you going back to sleep too?" She asked quietly, snuggling back against him in the same odd position in which she had slept.

"Yea, I'll be out cold in a few minutes don't worry about that." He kissed her forehead like he had the night before, which merited a sleepy smile from Trish, and without another word she pulled his hoodie tightly around her and they both fell back to sleep.

In Jeff's arms the hours passed like seconds, quicker than Trish could've ever imagined, and surely faster then she would've wanted them to considering that if she were given the opportunity she probably could've slept the entire day away…that is, if it weren't for something very annoying in the pocket of the hoodie that began to wiggle and tickle her side_. Jeff's phone_.

Sighing, she forced her eyes open, reached into the pocket, and pulled the phone out with one hand while she began shaking Jeff's shoulder gently with the other.

"Jeff" She whispered "Hey Jeff..."

"Hm?"

"Your phone.."

Peaking his eyes open, Jeff rubbed the sleep out of them and then focused on the object in her hand. "I hate that damn thing.."

"Do you wanna answer it?"

"No…I don't want to," He grumbled, "but I suppose I should." He reached out and took the hunk of plastic he more commonly reffered to as his 'tracking device' and then fliped it open. He already knew exactly who it was, no one else was moronic enough to disturb him in the morning. "Hey Matt.."

"Hey, where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you?" Matt's voice was a little more demanding as he spoke this time. " It's 8.25. We've got a flight at 11, we've got to be _at_ the airport by 9.30 at the _latest_. We really can't be late for this one Jeff."

"Shit, I forgot. I'll be there, gimme twenty minutes.."

"Ten." He countered sternly.

"Fifteen?"

"Fine, but you still didn't answer me. Its sounds like you're just waking up, where in the hell are you?

"I'm with Trish."

A silence fell over the other end of the phone and lingered for so long that Jeff thought he'd lost the call, but then a sudden stammering on the other shook that theory.

"You…You're what?…"

"With Trish. Listen, I'll be there in a few, it won't take me long to pack up my stuff, we won't be late." He spoke quickly, hoping to cut off Matt before he had the chance to launch one of his famous big brother lectures, but despite his efforts the elder of the brother's voice soon drowned out Jeff's.

"Oh…I figured you ran out for a coffee of something..uh..well take your time..I guess. What-…No, never mind, we'll talk later. I'll throw your stuff in your bag for you, just make sure you're back here in time for us to get to the airport."

"Okay." Jeff replied slowly. He was completely thrown off by Matt's sudden kindness but wasn't going to question the gesture; He thanked Matt for the offer, said a quick goodbye, and flipped his phone shut before Jekyll had a chance to turn into Hyde. "I can't believe I forgot about the stupid flight.." He groaned as he stuffed the phone back into the pocket of his cargo pants, which required some skillful wiggling on his part since the sleepy-eyed blonde still hadn't moved.

"What flight?" She asked, a frown that matched his finding it's way on to her face. She didn't mean to look disappointed or sad, but even though it seemed completely illogical she was hoping to be able to lounge around with him for a while longer. Infortunately, if he had to go somewhere that was going to throw a wrench into her plans. "We're not set to leave until tomorrow."

"You're not, but I've got some promotional work to do with Matt and Amy."

"Magazine shoot?"

He shook his head. " No, I think it's a commercial."

"Ah, fun stuff."

"I guess."

"Did Matt say what the commercial is for?"

"Yea it's…some canned pasta…oh hell, this isn't going to work I can't even remember the name of what we're selling"

"Chef Boyardee?

"Yea! That's it. Amy keeps telling me the name, I just couldn't remember it. I guess it kind of make sense though, I don't think I've eaten that stuff since I was eight."

"Not a big fan of beefaroni?"

He looked curiously at her and shook his head. "No, no I don't think so…is that really what it's called?"

"Mhmm."

"Do I get to ask how you know that?"

"I pretty much have the taste buds of an eight year old.."

"You don't-"

"Oh yea I do. Only once in a while though, and only the beefaroni. The other stuff is gross." She wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"Right, and _beefaroni _doesn't sound disgusting at all." He shook his head again as he laughed. "You want me to bring you some back?"

"Damn right I do!" She smiled up at him. He was teasing and she could tell from the grin he was wearing, but she was willing to go with it. This playfulness was one of the reasons they worked so well together.

_Together as friends._

"So you should probably get going…"

He glanced down at his watch and Trish immediately noticed a shift in his mood. "Yea, sorta looks like it." He replied as the frown that had vanished while they were joking around returned.

_Didn't he want to go?"_

"Don't look so enthusiastic.."

He shrugged "I'll be better once we get there.."

"Oh.." Trish nodded, finally untangling herself from Jeff, and sitting up to allow him off the bed. "How long are you gone for?"

"Today is Wednesday…we're doing the commercial Thursday and Friday, then we've got a couple of days off so we're going to make a quick stop in North Carolina, and we'll be back on Sunday afternoon so we have time to get settled in to the hotel before that nights' house show. So…"

"4 days, not counting Sunday because you'll be back before the show."

"Yea that sounds about right."

_No it didn't sound about right, it sounded like she was going to have an extremely long and boring weekend._

Sighing quietly, she sat back on the bed and watched while Jeff got up and began gathering up the things he'd left laying around her room. The sight was something she was really enjoying until he slipped on the shirt that'd spent the night drying on the heater, covering the smooth skin and muscles she'd been eyeing. "You must be looking forward to going home for a few days."

"Yea, I am. I've got a few things around the Imag-I-Nation that I've been meaning to finish up, some paintings to work on, that kind of stuff."

"And Amy and Matt will be around."

"Hardly. When they're home together I don't get to see them too much…and I don't go knocking…there are some things you just don't want to interupt." He chuckled, but then grumbled irritably and rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Just before he flipped it open he caught a glance at the clock on the display - 8.56. Matt was going to kill him. "I'm on my way I swear. I just got a little sidetracked-"

"I bet you did.." Matt's voice was ladden with sarcasm and innuendo, which his younger brother picked up on right away, but chose to respond to rather casually.

"Not like that…and besides I'm just about ready."

"Sure you are…Do you wanna just meet us at the airport?"

"No, I'm coming right now." He moved across the room, opened Trish's door, and then shut it in hopes that Matt would hear it and buy his story, but after years of using the same tricks Matt was starting to catch on and he wasn't so lucky.

"Nice try…now put a move on it will ya?"

"Alright." Jeff sighed at his failed attempt, hung up with Matt, and leaned against the doorway with a look on his face that Trish was having a hard time reading. Normally Jeff would've rolled his eyes and looked annoyed with Matt, but she couldn't help noticing that instead he looked bummed out and his expression resembled that of a little kid whose parents were forcing him to go home. "I've gotta go, Matt's really on my ass."

"Right." She nodded. "I understand."

Matt was like that sometimes, but she knew it wasn't because he liked being hard on Jeff. He was the older brother, someone had to take care of stuff like that, and since the business end of things wasn't really Jeff's idea of fun that someone had to be Matt.

"Aren't you gonna walk me out?" He pouted a little, but Trish just giggled in response and shook her head.

"I can't possibly get out of bed. Thanks to you it's all warm and comfy…I might stay here all day. "

"Oh, I see how you are. Use me,then get rid of me…"

"At least you know."

"Exactly, now I know what I'm good for.." He frowned a little more, and Trish was starting to fall for his hurt-feeling act, but then a slight smirk appeared and was quick to demolish any sympathy she might've had. "It's alright I suppose.." He fake sniffled.

"Good thing, that's just how I am." She winked at him. "So I'll see you Sunday Crybaby?"

"Definitely." Jeff nodded and pulled the door open but before he stepped into the hall he turned back and gazed at Trish with a warm smile. As he stood there looking at her, laying on the bed cuddled up with his sweatshirt on, a moment of silence passed between them. However, unlike the few awkard moments of silence they'd shared before, neither looked away or made excuses to try and ease out of this moment, they just looked at each other from opposite end of room with their eyes locked. "You can call…" He said sheepishly."…if you get bored, or if you want.."

She smiled softly. Somehow he had managed to say exactly what she wanted to, and damn him if he didn't make it look easy. "You too."

"I will."

The door shut and Jeff vanished into the hall leaving Trish laying in a bed where his smell lingered on the sheets, but she didn't lay there long. A sudden burst of energy overcame her and she hopped out of bed, bolted to the door, and headed out into the hall way. She didn't know why she did it, but she wanted to see the rainbow haired man one more time. "Jeff! Hey Jefferrs!"

He stopped half way down the hall and turned around. He'd already been getting looks from a few people in the hall that recognized him, but even more head's turned as Trish started calling for him. There was no way this situation looked as innocent as it was to passers-by .

"Yea?"

"Don't forget my beefaroni!"

Jeff chuckled. "You can't manage to get out of bed to see me off, but you dragged yourself out of bed for that?"

"Mhmm, it's very important"

"I see where I rank…"

"Exactly! You're right under the beefaroni that I don't want you to forget."

"I won't forget, I promise." He tried to reply with a straight face but ended up laughing. "Is that all?"

"Well…no…" She fished for words, for anything to say besides 'don't go.' and mumbled the first thing that came to mind. "…you uh…forgot your sweatshirt." She started to unzip it and slip it off, revealing the white tank top and tiny pj shorts she had on, but stopped once she saw Jeff starting back down the hall towards her shaking his head.

"You hang on to it." He tugged the sweatshirt back around her with a smirk and pulled the hood up over her messy morning hair. "I'll get it from you when I get back."

"You sure?" She snuggled into the sweatshirt and smiled up at him brightly. "It smells so good you might never get it back."

Jeff chuckled. "That's alright, it looks better on you anyway."

"Alright then, I'll see you when you get back. Don't have too much fun without me." She winked at him then turned around and headed back into the room just in time to miss hearing him say…

"Oh trust me…I won't."


	6. Here

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

**Here (In your arms)**

**HelloGoodbye**

* * *

When Trish got back from the arena on Wednesday night she looked around the room and frowned. Over all it had been a great day, she'd gone to lunch with Lisa and she'd won her match at that nights' house show, but something didn't feel right.

Stripping out of the jeans and tee she'd put on after match, she sat on the bed and started to dig through her bag for something comfy, sadly nothing seemed to appeal to her until she spotted Jeffs' hoodie from across the room. That's when it sank in…

_Jeff wasn't there…_

_He hadn't been there to see her awesome match…_

_Or share victory pancakes with…_

_And he wouldn't be there for her to con into staying the night and being used as a human body pillow…_

Grumbling about stupid Denver and the stupid boy that had to work in stupid Denver, she crossed the room, pulled the hoodie on, then ambled back towards the bed where she spent a good long time she tossing, turning, and trying to get as comfortable as she was the previous night before finally falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Then Thursday came…

and Trish woke up grumpy.

She'd slept horribly without her life-size body pillow and then spent hours alone driving to the city that night's show was being held in. It was during that drive that she started to think that the reason she was in such a funk had something to do with missing Jeff, but just as that thought crossed her mind she shook it off as just a crazy notion and assured herself that it was his company, and his drumming on the dashboard while she sang off key that she missed.

She was sure things would get better and that she'd be able to shake the rut she'd been in since the previous night once she got to the new hotel, out of the car, and somewhere that she could find something to do to make the time pass quicker, but she was wrong.

She got to the hotel and attempted to keep herself busy for a little while by settling herself into her room and unpacking a few things to make it more comfortable, but it was boring - so much so that she actually considered getting her travel stuff set up for the next week, but then her sanity was saved by the sound of her phone ringing and then the sound of Jeffs' voice on the other end. He was busy working on finishing up the commerical so they only had a few minutes to talk before he had to go, but Trish made the most of those few minutes because Jeff was a friend…a good friend…a good friend whose voice was enough to bring a goofy smile to her face and brighten her day.

After the call Trishs' mood improved for a little while, she went tanning and got ready for the show that night, but by the time the show was over that night she had given up trying to force a smile. She'd lost her match, taken a huge bump that hurt her arm, then found herself walking around backstage sore and miserable. To top off all that the nagging feeling that something, or rather _**someone**_, was missing had returned and she wasn't willing to argue with herself anymore. Her mind kept waundering back to a certain green eyed man and there was a reason for that.

_He WAS what was missing._

_She missed Jeff._

_And she HATED denver and work for taking him away from her._

Shrugging it off, or at the very least trying to, she made her way down the hall and headed back to the locker room and slipped into the extra long hot shower she took as part of her winding down rountine.

About 20 minutes later, once she was content with the way the water had soothed her muscles, Trish quickly dressed and packed up her bags. She was worn-out, and was just looking forward to heading back to the hotel, calling Jeff, and nursing her wounds with some ice cream, but her fantasy threesome with Ben and Jerry was put on hold as she stepped out into the hall.

"So Hardy eh?" A soft voice from behind her stopped Trish in her tracks and she turned to see Jay standing there with a frown.

"Hardy?"

Jay nodded "Yea. Jeff.."

"Jeff's in Colorado." She said rather shortly. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it had just been a long day and she was sure if jay knew the half of it he'd understand - he was always pretty cool about stuff like that.

"I know where Jeff is. I uh… saw you two in the hall yesterday morning…"

At the thought of the previous morning, the way Jeff had smiled at her, and the hoodie that was waiting for her back at the hotel Trish smiled . "Yea, he was leaving to catch his flight."

"That's cool..but that's not where I was going with this conversation." He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"No?"

Her fellow candian shook his head. "No…Listen Trish, I'd just as soon you told me you were seeing him so that I wouldn't have kept wasting my time thinking that I had a shot."

"Jay.."

"Really, I mean..I asked you to dinner, and I understand you were hurt, but then I just kept seeing you with him. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I didn't want to hunt you down like some creepy-"

She fought back the urge to finish his sentence with the words 'little bastard', and offered Jay a small smile. "I'm not seeing Jeff.."

"So…" He shifted a little and the frown he was wearing started to fade away. "maybe.."

Trish cut him off by shaking her head. "I'm sorry…I know this is going to sound stupid..and confusing..and.."

Jay sighed and shook his head. "No, I get it.."

She nodded tentatively. "I'm so sorry Jay.."

"Hey.." He took a step towards her, forcing the smile to remain on his face, and enveloped her in a one armed hug. "It's alright. I can't say I'm not a little jealous of the lucky bastard, but that doesn't matter…as long as your happy right?" The words seemed painful for him to say and Trish picked up on that, but chose to ignore it so things would be any more akward then they already were.

"Then I'll see you around?" She asked softly.

Jay let go of her and nodded "Not as much now that I won't be stalking you." He winked. "but yea..I'll see ya."

* * *

Meanwhile in Denver Jeff was speding time hanging out with Matt and Amy. They had spent the day working on the commerical, gone out to get something to eat, then went back to the hotel to call it a night. From what Matt could tell Jeff seemed to be having a good time. He'd been laughing and smiling, but all that changed when they got back to the room and started getting ready for bed.

"Call her.." Matt looked over at Jeff who was sitting crossed legged on his bed staring down at the cell phone in his hand. They had been back at the hotel for less than 15 minutes, and so far the the rainbow haired man had been sitting there the entire time staring at, twirling, and playing with his phone - in the process he was also driving his older brother up the wall.

"Why?"

"Because you want to, and you're miserable.."

"I am not.."

"Well you're making me miserable."

"Well you don't have stay here with me." Jeff snapped back, setting the phone down on the nightstand with a rather loud thud that seemed to even surprise himself a little. "It's still kinda early why don't you two go out?"

"…Wow…" Matt stared blankly at his little brother and shook his head. "that's you not being miserable?"

Sighing in deafeat, Jeff looked apologetically at Matt."Alright, maybe a little."

Matt cleared his throat and eyed his younger brother in a way that suggested he wasn't buying it.

"Okay…a lot, but still…I'm not calling her. "

"You're a moron. Why in the hell not?"

"I called her earlier…she said she'd call tonight.."

"What are we, back in high school? Maybe she just got busy.."

"It's not just that…you seem to think it's going to be so easy for me to just call her and tell her that I miss her and that-"

"You love her.."

"Yea,… **that**…but it's not gonna be easy."

"Because?"

"Because Trish is not interested in guys like me." Jeffs' tone got more and more irritable as the conversation progessed. "She doesn't date 'friends' Matt, and that's what we are…friends. We spend as much time together as you and Amy, but she doesn't see me like that. She sees me as the guy that she can hang around with, the one she can sing in the car, eat pizza in bed with, and the one she can talk to. She's comfortable with me, and considering how close we are and what good **friends**.." He spat the word bitterly. "we are I'm betting she doesn't expect me to risk that by doing something stupid like falling in love with her."

Matt sat on the edge of Jeffs' bed, grinningly broadly as he looked at his little brother which in turn made Jeff suddenly very curious about the look on Matts' face.

"What? What's the look for?"

"You said it." The dark haired man replied simply.

"Said what?" Jeff snapped as he tried to divert his eyes from Matts' stare.

"All this time, you've been avoiding saying that you love her…but you just did." The look on Matts' face was now a victorious one. "Call her."

The younger of the Hardy brothers sighed, picked the phone up off the table, got up, and looked back at Matt. "Fine. I'm gonna call her, but if this goes bad then I swear to god I'm going to be more than just miserable."

Jeff turned and started out of the room he was sharing with the rest of team extreme and made his way down to the lobby while punching Trishs' number into his a deep breath he hesitantly hit the final button - send.

_Ring_

_Hang up…_

_No…_

_If she looks at the number she'll know it was you…_

_Ring_

_Just talk to her like normal…_

_Ask about the rest of her day…_

_You don't have to say anything about the conversation with Matt…_

_Ring_

_She doesn't need to know…_

"Hello?"

_Oh shit._

"So Colorado has snow.."

"Jeff?"

"Uh, yea.." He chuckled. "Do you know so many people in Colorado that you have to ask?"

"Well yes and no." She laughed softly. "I thought that maybe my favorite Hardy boy was calling me this time. He's in Colorado too.."

"Matt?"

"Mhmm.."

Jeff laughed. "Oh, well then I guess I'll have to find some other girl to eat the suitcase full of Beefaroni I stole from the set."

"You got it?!"

"Of course I did. Though after eating it cold I don't see how you can eat that crap."

"Why were you eating it cold?"

"We were filming out in a ring in the snow, so the food keeps getting cold." He explained as he shuffled around the lobby, poured himself a cup of coffee, and settled into one of the plastic seats at the far end of the room.

"Ah, sounds kinda like fun though. How do you and Matt like the snow?"

"It's alright." He told her about the snowball fight they'd had on set, and about how he had tried and failed epically at snowboarding, and for a little while she appeared interested but then she got quiet and it seemed to him that something was bothering her.

"Hey…you alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"You seem quiet, or distracted, or like something is bugging you. Were you busy?"

"Nope. I just got back to the hotel, I'm getting changed then I'm gonna lay on my bed and eat chips and ice cream."

"Chips and ice cream?…Together?"

"Mhm, Ben and Jerry put everything else in their ice cream, I just thought this pint needed a lil somethin' somethin' extra."

"Alright Trish, you wanna talk about it?"

The phone was silent for a moment and then she sighed heavily. "I dunno, I'm just having a crappy day. I'm probably gonna rant, do you really wanna listen?"

"Yea, you sound like you need to get it off your chest." He pushed away thoughts of everything he needed to tell Trish and settled himself a little more comfortably in the lobby chair. "So spill it."

Trish sank down onto the bed, after having changed into her pjs and Jeffs' hoodie, and started munching on her snack while trying to figure out where to begin. "Okay..well for starters…I'm exhausted, because I didn't sleep good last night,… traveling this morning sucked, this room sucks, my match tonight sucked."

"Wait. What?" He interrupted. "What do you mean your match sucked, I doubt that.."

"Oh, it did. It really sucked. As a matter of fact, it reeked of suckitude, and now my arm hurts because of this ugly bump I took..and"

"and?"

"I don't know…I hate denver, or at least that you're there and not here…I miss you."

The phone suddenly went very quiet and Trish felt like an idiot. She'd just said something to Jeff that she was sure he would view as being completely out of the blue, and now he was oddly quiet.

"I should go.." She said quickly. "I…have chips that need eating..and..I'll talk to you tomorrow..and maybe we can just forget all of this.."

"Trish I-"

"No..it's okay..tomorrow…sleep good Jeff.."

The phone went dead, signaling that she'd hung up, and Jeff sat there for a moment cursing under his breath. She hadn't given him the chance to tell her that he missed her or that he wanted nothing more than to be there with her and make her bad day go away - then it hit him…

He could be there.

They were done with the commercial, he didn't have to stay in denver, and he didn't have to go to Cameron with Matt and Amy.

Getting up, Jeff quickly went back to his room and began to manically throw his things into his duffle bag while Amy and Matt watched in awe.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked quietly, her concerned eyes fixed on Matt who watching Jeff like a proud father that was watching his son hit his first home run.

"He's going to get the girl.."

* * *

When Trish got off the phone with Jeff she demolished a good portion of her ice cream and chips before hoping that by doing so she'd fall into some kind of junk food coma, but she failed and ended up laying for a while before finally falling into a restless sleep that was disturbed just a few hours later by a persistant knocking on her door.

Rolling over she sat up quickly, turned on the lamp by the bed, then stumbled sleepily towards the door.

"Who is it?" She tried looking through the eye hole, but she couldn't focus her vision enough to actually see who was out there.

"Trish it's me.."

Her heart suddenly jumped up to her throat at the sound of Jeffs' voice and she quickly pulled the door open.

"Jeff..Are you alright?…"

He looked at her, standing in the door way in his sweatshirt on, her hair messed up just like it had been last time he'd seen her, and that sleepy look about her - it was unbelievable just how beautiful she was. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright. You're really fine?…What're you doing here?

"You hung up" He said simply. "and I had something I really needed to tell you, something I probably wouldn't have wanted to tell you over the phone anyway now that I think about it..but still…you hung up, and it couldn't wait."

She looked at him, the concern she was feeling now evident in her eyes. It was late and for Jeff to have come all that way in the middle of the night she was sure that whatever it was had to be important. "Okay…come in.." She rubbed her eyes and started back towards the bed, where she plopped herself down, and waited for Jeff to join her.

"This has been the longest 2 days of my life.."

"As I'm sure you realize, I know the feeling." She laughed softly. "Come and relax Jeffers.."

He set his bag down on the floor, kicked off his shoes, and laid on the bed beside her. "I think it's possible that I hate Denver too…or at least anywhere that is are far away from you as Denver was.."

She laid her head sideways on the pillow and gazed into those bright green eyes. "I'm still waking up…What?"

"Denver was very far away." He repeated slowly.

"From me?"

"Exactly, and… I missed you."

"That's why you came all the way here?" She asked softly as warm, sleepy, smile worked its way onto her face.

"Yes, but wait..because there's more and I have to tell you before I get interrupted by an elevator, or a phone..or anything."

Trish nodded and snuggled comfortably into the blankets so she could listen intently to every word as Jeff continued.

"I just can't keep this to myself anymore. I know that we're friends and that you might not feel like I do…but tonight when you told me about your crappy day I just…I wanted to come and make it all better." He felt a little nervous, but then he gazed at her and that incredible smile she was wearing put him at ease enough so that he could finish. "I want to be here to travel with you, to take care of you after your matches, to make sure that you're okay, and even more than all of that…I wanna hold you while you sleep. I didn't just miss you while I was gone…I missed you _horribly…_because I'm falling in love with you."

The feeling of hearing those words from Jeff sent a flutter through her heart and made her head spin. She was completely choked up, unable to string together the words that were swimming around her head, and so she allowed instinct to take over.

Scooting a little closer to Jeff she toyed with his brightly colored hair, traced her fingers over along his jaw line, and then leaned her body against his. Breathing him in and enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers she fixed her eyes on his and smiled. "There's something I need to tell you too.." She whispered, her lips brushing gently against his before entangling him in a kiss. "I've already fallen."


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned enchanted moment, and it sees me through.

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Sir Elton John

* * *

The week after Jeff returned from Denver was one of those weeks that passed so quickly that it felt like a blur. The majority of his time had been spent bouncing between work, the gym, signings, traveling, and he'd been so busy trying to juggle everything that he felt he'd been neglecting the someone that was more important to him than any of those things.

It wasn't that Trish ever made him feel bad about their tremendously busy schedules; She understood they both had work lives that took up a lot of time, and some days that meant they hardly got to see each other except for at the arena and when they were eating vending machine dinners in bed together at 2 am. She was cool with all that, and it was probably a good thing because tonight was looking like it was going to be another one of those nights where he'd end up crawling into bed beside her so beat and tired that he was barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to give her a kiss and say goodnight.

"One more time."

"Matt I'm tired.." Jeff leaned back against the ringpost and hung his head with a sigh causing locks of his deep purple hair to fall into his face. The show had ended almost an hour ago and since then he and Matt had been in the ring, despite the fact that the crew was waiting to take it down. "The footing got messed up - shit happens." He continued. "Going over the move a dozen times when I'm just about ready to fall asleep standing up isn't going to fix anything."

The elder of the two men in the ring heard Jeff's argument, he simply didn't care. "Someone could've gotten hurt." He pointed out. "so quit yer bitchin' and let's try it again."

"If you don't knock it off, let me go take a shower and get the fuck out of here_, __**you're **_going to be the one that gets hurt." Jeff snapped irritably. "I know how to do the damn move."

"Great - one more time."

He raised his head, pushed the hair out of his eyes, and shot a glare at dark haired man standing opposite him. "Fine." He issued the reply with a low growl and complied with Matt's request to try the move once more then both rolled out of the ring, and while Matt headed up the ramp Jeff turned his attention to the gorgeous blonde woman that was sitting in one of the thousands of now empty auditorium chairs. "Trish you ready?" He called to her loudly, but he got no response and soon noticed why ~ she'd fallen asleep in her seat with one of her legs tossed over the back of the chair in the row in front of her and her head crooked back at an odd angle.

With a chuckle he hopped the barricade and climbed up the steps until he reached her seat then gently shook her shoulder, all he got in reaction to that was a soft grumble so he shook her again. "Trish.."

"…hmm?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, shit…sorry. Are you ready to go?"

Anything she said after _sorry _didn't register with Jeff because the apologetic word made him frown immediately. She'd stayed behind to wait for him and fallen asleep in one of those deadly uncomfortable chairs - there was no need to apologize for that. "You shouldn't be sorry…" He said softly, the weeks frustrations catching up to him as he sat in the seat beside her. "and I shouldn't be either, but I am."

"You shouldn't be…but you are?" She sat up and blinked her beautifully sleepy brown eyes a few times until they were clear enough to focus on him. "Why?"

"You fell asleep in a chair waiting for me."

"It's alright Jeff.."

"No, It's not." He said firmly. "It's not alright."

"I wanted to wait for you." She argued. "It's worth it. We've got the drive back to the hotel together and-"

"Trish stop…please." Her words only made him feel worse; He knew they'd been busy, but he hadn't realized just how desperate they were for time together. However, now that he did know he couldn't put it off any longer - they needed time together, something more than time in the car, more than Doritos and M&M's in bed, and he had the perfect idea. "Will you do me a favor?" He asked, his tired green eyes lighting up with renewed excitement. Trish nodded and he continued. "Go find yourself a big cup of coffee - I mean really huge - and enjoy it while you wait for me to get out of the shower. I won't be long, I swear."

"You want me to go get coffee?" She asked, repeating his strange request with her head quirked to the side in curiosity. "Why?"

"You love me right?"

She caught a glimpse of those eager eyes, accepted that there was no telling what the reasoning for the sudden need of a jumbo dose of caffeine was, and laughed at his answer. "Okay…so I'm going to get coffee." She began as she got out of her chair, stretched out, and straightened out her jeans and the long sleeved shirt she had on. "Do you want one too?"

"Yea, that'd be great." He smiled at her as he also got to his feet, then stole a kiss, and started down the steps. "I'll meet you by the locker room in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

By the time Trish found them some coffee and made her way back to the locker room the fifteen minutes had just about passed so she was only out in the hall for a few minutes waiting before Jeff came out. He looked a little more alive which, was probably due to the fact that after he'd eased his muscles with warm water he'd switched to cold for a minute or so to wake himself up.

"You ready to go?" He asked, taking the warm cup of coffee from her outstretched hand with a grateful smile, then placing his hand in hers where the warm cup had been and lacing their fingers together.

"I am. Where are we going?"

Since his mouth was full of coffee he simply narrowed his eyes, a simple indication of his answer and one Trish clearly understood.

"I'm not allowed to ask?"

"No, you're allowed to ask." He replied once he'd swallowed the delicious liquid he was counting on to keep him awake and functional. "You're just not going to get any answers."

"Oh?…Why not?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"The surprise I planned for you." He countered with a grin.

"In the last fifteen minutes you've managed to plan something for me?"

"You doubt my abilities Ms. Stratus? I'm hurt. " He pouted a little and she laughed softly.

"You are not."

"I am." He insisted, sticking his pierced bottom lip out further. "I've spent the last fifteen minutes thinking long and hard about this date and I think I've come up with something damn good…and you doubt me."

"…Date?"

"Yea."

"Like a real _date_?…Tonight?"

He nodded, slightly amused by her reaction. "I know it's late, but ya've gotta live for the moment, and I figured since we haven't done the whole awkward first date thing yet it's probably about time that we do. Sound go-?"

Before he could finish the question Trish had carefully wrapped herself around him in a tight hug. "Okay - I won't ask anymore." She said quickly. "I don't doubt you, and I'm so ready to go."

"You sure?…I don't wanna have to twist your arm… "

"No!…You're not. I wanna go!" She wiggled excitedly, untangled herself from him and the two headed out into the snow covered parking lot.

"I love traveling in New England during this time of year." The smile on her face as she spoke was child-like in it's beauty and simplicity. "Sure, the leaves are all gone, but the snow…it's so beautiful."

"It is." Jeff nodded as he stuffed their bags into the back seat. "Not so much fun to drive in though."

"I know, ya'll southern boys ain't used to this kinda weather and that's why ya'll need to be careful when yer driving eh? " She put on a heavy southern accent and sauntered towards Jeff, and just as he shut the back door he wrapped his arms around her until she got close enough and Jeff playfully pinned her against the car.

"I don't think I sound like that…" He gazed down at her, and tried to hold back a laugh at her goofy combo of a Canadian and Southern accents as he stole a kiss.

"Well ya'll don't listen to yerself talk, do ya, eh?" She replied through a giggle.

"I don't. I also don't think I've ever said 'eh' - that and all the manic hand gesturing while talking are strictly Canadian things."

"You're picking on me?" She pouted, dropping the southern accent completely and jutting her bottom lip out in a look that would've convinced anyone, or at least anyone that didn't know her well enough, that they'd genuinely offended her. However, Jeff did know her well enough and he wasn't going to give in.

"Hey, it's alright…I got smacked a few times and now I've learned to dodge the hands when you're talking, it's all good." He shrugged. "Besides, you started this."

"but…I was only teasing." She continued to sulk. "I happen to think your twangs and thangs are very cute."

"Well thanks darlin'."

That simple phrase scored an epic win for one Jeff Hardy and put an end to the battle of the brogues because the way he said darlin' in that sexy southern drawl made Trish's eyes light up and, as much as she would've loved to continue playing up the hurt-feelings act, she couldn't resist the urge to lean up on her tip toes and claim a kiss from those lips.

"Damn you and your southern charm."

"I take it you're over it?" Jeff smirked and Trish nodded reluctantly. "Great, then hop in gorgeous, I've got the perfect night planned for us."

* * *

"Wal*Mart?"

"Yep."

Trish giggled as she looked at the large building whose parking lot Jeff had pulled into. "I've never been on a date to Wal*mart - Oooh and it's a super center." She said with a grin. "Are you going to buy me a toy?!"

"This isn't our date…" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and offered her a crooked smile. "and I'm not telling what our date is. I only stopped here because I need to run in and pick up a few things. You don't even have to come in, just sit here and look pretty, I'll only be a minute."

"Fine…but I still want a toy."

Jeff chuckled. " Well, If you're good-"

"You won't know that for sure until later…"

"Trish!"

"What?" She looked at him with an innocent smile. "I just meant later, you know, when you get out of the store. Between now and then I could change all your radio presets and write dirty messages on your windshield with my fingers. What'd you think I meant?"

"…nothing."

"hehe…fibber." She teased, sticking out her tongue at him as he got out of the car, looking a bit flustered, and headed into the store.

Left to her own devices to keep entertained for the ten or so minutes Jeff was gone Trish decided to check her messages and once she'd finished with that she opted to try one of the games on her phone. Just as she was starting to get the hang of 'snake' -which was around the same time that she was starting to get bored with the game- she heard the trunk pop open, followed by a few minutes of bags rustling as they were being settled and shifted, then finally Jeff joined her in the car once again.

"There, all set." He tucked something under his leg, but Trish didn't bother to question that - which was a smart move because she wouldn't have gotten a straight answer anyway.

"Awesome! So now we're going?"

"Yep."

"On our real date, or are you taking me somewhere like Target or Sam's club?"

Jeff laughed but he didn't justify that question with a response, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards their next destination…which perplexed Trish once again.

"Where are we?" She asked, staring out the windshield at a small park that was covered in snow and nestled away from the glow of city lights.

"It'll make sense in a few minutes. " He leaned over and kissed her cheek then took the item he'd tucked under his leg and held it out for her to take.

"A blindfold.." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "kinky."

"Very." He replied with a grin. "but for now I just need you to put it on so I can get things set up."

"Alright." She slipped it on without any argument and sat as patiently as she could while Jeff unpacked the trunk and set up his surprise. She really had no idea where he was going with this and as each moment passed the curiosity ate away at her, until finally he came back and helped her out of the car.

"It's ready?" She held tightly to him as she stepped out into the snow was led a few steps away from the car.

"It is. He slipped the blindfold off and, in the instant that the black material that had been obstructing her view was taken away, tears began to form in her chocolate colored eyes.

Taper candles were stuck in the snow, casting a soft golden glow over a blanket that was fully set up with plates, wine glasses, and a basket - it was a snow picnic and, besides being one of the most breathtaking things she'd ever seen, it was the most thoughtful and romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Shall we?"

She turned around at hearing Jeff's voice and took his hand, allowing him to led her towards the area he'd set up. "It's so beautiful." She whispered, causing Jeff to smile as they got situated on the blanket

"I'm glad you like it," He said sincerely. "but you haven't even seen the best part - I'm going to wow you with my culinary skills."

"You are?" She asked through a laugh. "Howso?"

"I'm going to make you the first thing I ever learned to make." He explained as he pulled the picnic basket towards them and unpacked all the things necessary to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, along with some chips, and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. "It's not much, but it's my specialty."

"It's perfect." She replied, wiping at her eyes since they seemed to insist on tearing up once again.

"And while I do that…" He grabbed a bag that had been hiding behind the basket and set it on her lap. "this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She eyed the bag in bemusement then untied it and gazed down at the contents. "Toys." She said softly as she took a couple of action figures, a Barbie doll, a glow stick, and a gumball machine ring out of the bag. "I can't believe you actually bought me toys."

The look on her face as she studied the doll made the strange stare Jeff had gotten from the cashier when he purchased it completely worth it. "You don't have that one, do you?" He asked, setting the first of the two sandwiches he had made on the plate in front of her. "I know you collect them, I just wasn't sure which ones you had and…I thought that one was kinda cool because.."

She looked away from the plastic package that encased Barbie as a cowgirl and glanced at Jeff, their eyes locking as she did. "Because she has a cowboy hat?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Over dinner the conversation flowed as effortlessly as always and when the sandwiches and cider were gone the two pushed the basket aside and snuggled on the blanket. With Jeff's arm wrapped tightly around Trish and her head on his shoulder they looked up at the stars, and enjoyed the tranquility as well as just being with each other.

"It's been an amazing night." She said, very sleepy voice breaking the comfortable silence. "Thank you."

"Anytime," He assured her with a smile. "but it's not over yet."

"No?"

He shook his head and got to his feet then helped her up as well. "No. Just stay here for a minute, I'm gonna put everything in the trunk and then there's one last thing I want to do before we head back to the hotel. That alright with you?"

"Absolutely, but are you sure you don't want help cleaning up?"

"Nope, I've got it." He picked up the blanket and the basket and brought it back to the car while she busied herself slipping the glow stick out of it's wrapper and running her fingers along it so that it made a small snapping noise as it began to glow bright purple.

"There we go." He closed the trunk and puttered around opening up the front doors on both the driver's and passenger's seat, but Trish didn't notice right away because she was busy trying to crack the hard plastic shell that the 25 cent ring was enclosed in - in fact she didn't really catch what was going on until she heard music coming from a few feet away and she _l_ifted her eyes away from the plastic to see Jeff standing in front of her.

"Need some help?"

She nodded and while the soft opening notes of the song played he quickly managed to free the ring and slip the gaudy trinket on her finger.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away._

"Beautiful."

"You are." He replied with a smile. "Now, may I have this dance?"

"Gladly." She took his hand and he pulled her close, but then almost simultaneously they noticed she still had the glow stick clutched in her hand.

"Here, give me." He took the light stick, however, instead of setting it on the ground like she supposed he'd do he bent it into the round necklace shape it was meant to be in then placed it gently a top her hair and grinned. With those sleepy eyes, her cheeks that were the faintest shade of pink - the way girls tend to get when it's a little cold out-, and that purple halo sitting atop her blonde hair he was certain that she'd never been more astonishingly adorable than she was at that very moment.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through… _

With his gaze fixed on her he pulled her close once more and they dance, her head resting on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music until the song had almost finished.

"Tired darlin'?"

He heard a delicate laugh in response to that and she nodded slowly. "A bit."

Without any hesitation he picked her up, cradled her in his arms, and as the music faded he carried the nearly sleeping woman towards the car. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too…so much. I just hope someday I can think of something this amazing to surprise you with."

"You don't have to.." He began, setting her down on the seat carefully before stealing a kiss. "Like that song said…_it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._"

* * *

Wow - that took forever and a day for it to come out the way I wanted and to find the perfect song to go with it. I hope everyone enjoyed - I know it's major fluff and I promise some drama soon but come on...who can resist Jerish fluff? ^-^ not me. Anywho! Thanks so much for your patience, reviews are always appreciated - a HUGE thanks to Yuri, LilMary,TrishOrton, and PurplePinkBlueRed for your reviews last time..and since it's New Years Eve I'll share some booze with those who review this time!...Not really...but I'll love you forever...so that counts for something right?


End file.
